Harry's Bizarre Adventure: Starlighting Crusaders
by MahinaPea11
Summary: Voldemort was killed long before he could kill Harry after challenging a certain vampire. Years later, a young boy runs away from his abusive caretakers and is adopted by a dragon lady and learns that he's related to one of the most bizarre families on earth. HP/ Dragon Maid/ JoJo crossover. AU. takes place during part 3. ON HIATUS FOR NOW
1. Prologue: The Second Chosen

**A/N: Before we begin please note some characters have been aged up or down , had their roles swapped or changed all together (This is mainly used for Tohru), personalities tweaked a little, or are in a different place all together. Also this story will take place during a modern AU set mainly.**

* * *

"So you are the one they call Voldemort" The blonde figure with his back turned to the cloaked figure that approached him. "I've heard many stories about you from my agents, I'm surprised you got past them."

The hooded man said nothing, only shifting his hand from under his cloak to grab something.

"I have been told there is another who has powers that are close to rival mine. I am here to challenge you." A cold and snake-like voice spoke. The room seemed to grow colder as it echoed from all around.

The blonde man chuckled. "You are pretty foolish to challenge me, but... I'll give you one chance. Join me and we can rule the world together."

"I have no plans on working with muggles." The hooded figure withdrew a wand from underneath his cloak and pointed it at the other.

"If you insist. I, DIO, accept your challenge." The blonde one smiled as a ghost-like figure materialized next to him.

A jet of green light shot in his direction only for it to freeze in mid-air.

"This is The World. Not that you can see or feel it. Time has stopped for you."

* * *

Voldemort fell onto to floor as blood poured from his chest. DIO strolled up to his fallen foe.

"Impossible... How does a muggle..." Voldemort spurted out, blood dripping from mouth.

"You really thought you were able to defeat me with just a stick. I, DIO, was hoping that you would be more of a challenge. Any last words?" DIO summoned his stand in preparations to finish the dark lord off when suddenly...

"There was one other who may be able to defeat you... A decedent of the Joestar line from his mother's side... Born as the seventh month dies... he and another will travel to a distant land with the power of their Stands..." Voldemort began to speak as if in a trance. It soon ended and he returned to normal, much more pale.

"Where is he?" DIO questioned

"Godric's Hollow, England..." Was the last thing Voldemort said, his body went limp and began to fade away so after.

"So there is another... There were rumors of a prophecy..." DIO pondered. He let out evil chuckle along with a smirk.

"I must eliminate Jonathan's bloodline forever..." He uttered to himself,kicking aside the remains of the dark lord who was foolish enough to challenge him.

DIO had a Joestar (or more accurately) a Potter he needed to take care of...


	2. Chapter 1: The Stand

Petunia wasn't a happy women...

Especially when it had to do anything with her sisters...

First it was Lilly finding out she was a witch.

Then there was Holy...

* * *

Petunia Joestar-Evens was always fascinated with her sister's skills growing up but she felt left out.

The day she was told she couldn't join her sister Lilly at Hogwarts crushed her. Causing her to shut the world of magic away and try to live a "normal" life.

For years she ignored their letters and phone calls. Until she got wind that her older sister and her family were moving back to England from Japan and coming over for a visit back in February. This also meant meeting her oldest nephew Jotaro.

He was already around 7 and Petunia didn't like him. Scoffing up an attitude anytime she spoke to him, grunting at her, slouching around the house like a delinquent. When Dudley threw one of his toys at him, he turned around and yelled at the 1 year old who promptly burst into tears yelling for his mommy who then whacked her nephew over the head with a broom. If she raised this boy, he would be in big trouble and get a beating for acting this way.

That did end with her sister and father scolding her for her behavior. Petunia was glad when they left with their brat.

She was glad to be ridden of any trace of her family. That didn't last long when one morning she was woken to find her other nephew Harry on the doorstep with a note explaining that his parents were murdered by an old family enemy and somehow he managed to survive.

Things got a whole lot worse for the Dursleys...

* * *

*rap* *rap* *rap*

A 4 year old Harry Potter was woken to the familiar sound of his aunt banging on his cupboard. He groaned and opened his eyes.

"Get up!" Petunia grumbled. "It's time for you to make breakfast."

"Yes Aunt Petunia." Harry put his glasses and got up as his aunt opened the cupboard.

* * *

"If it isn't the freak."

Harry stopped mowing the lawn and watched as his cousin Dudley and his gang approached him.

"W-What do you want?" The boy stuttered out. Dudley merely smirked.

"We're bored and we want to play Harry Hunt." Dudley's gang nodded in response. Harry knew too well what this meant.

"First to knock him out is the winner." Dudley exclaimed as the boys jumped the defenseless boy.

Harry flailed his fists helplessly at his assailants as blow after blow stuck him. He felt helpless. He wished he could defend himself.

It seemed the wish came true when Dudley and his gang were thrown backwards like something had charged into him. None of them seeing the ghost-like deer figure ram them.

Harry got up and dusted himself off. The first thing he noticed was his cousin laying face-first in the yard, his cronies had already gone off to who knows where. The second being a deer-like figure standing next to Harry.

He was about to reach out and touch it when he saw his uncle bounding straight at him with a look of rage in his eyes. Harry knew it was time for a beating.

* * *

**A/N: Harry's stand is going to be based on his Patronus with a mix of the Cerynian Hind (its a deer with golden antlers and bronze or brass hooves) from Greek mythology. **


	3. Chapter 2: Goodbye Dursleys

It had been a day since Harry's little incident. Dudley was taken to the hospital for a minor concussion and a few broken bones.

It would be a few days before the doctors would release Dudley. His parents made up a lie that he was hit by a car while not paying attention where he was going when he was playing in the yard.

Harry on the other hand had gotten the worst. Vernon had ruthlessly beat him within an inch of the poor boy's life and left his unconscious form in his cupboard for the rest of the day.

His Stand had also attained the same wounds but wasn't as weak as Harry was. It lay next to the boy, keeping watch over him.

* * *

Harry was awoken hours later by a tingling feeling rolling across his forehead, like someone or something was licking him like a dog.

He slowly opened his eyes and was greeted by the familiar deer-like creature from earlier. It seemed to have been cleaning his wounds.

Harry wasn't able to glimpse its features earlier but now he had a better look.

The deer had those beautiful emerald-green eyes Harry had, golden antlers that seemed much larger than a normal deer's would be. Its hooves were plated with bronze boots with little wings jutting out from the edges. A brass chest-plate embodied with a lion it wore upon its chest along with armor. Harry had also noticed it had a lighting shaped scar on its forehead, just like him.

Then Harry noticed its torso was covered in bruises, open wounds, and other nasty injuries.

"Are you ok ?" The 4 year old boy asked it, earning a grunt that meant "I'm fine.". He then noticed the deer poking his shirt with it's snout, it wanted to show him something.

Harry lifted his shirt up a little and was greeted by similar wounds. Then it hit him, did his friend sustain wounds that he was afflicted with?

To the young boy, when he first saw the deer, he thought it was something like Dudley had when he was little, an "imaginary friend" of sorts. But this one was way too real. Did his freakishness create this thing or was it something else. He also remembered that these "imaginary friends" usually had names.

"Do you have a name?" he asked the creature that shook its head in response. Maybe he could give his new friend one.

A single word seemed to pop into the boy's head, it was familiar to him yet it sounded so foreign.

"How about Prongs?"

The deer nodded and a smile spread on its face. It seemed to like the name.

Harry was happy he had a friend. It was something he had never had before living at the Dursleys. Wrapping his arms around Prongs, he hugged it. Prongs in turn wrapped it's neck around the boy, returning the gesture.

* * *

"Vernon dear, I think the boy has one..." a worried Petunia spoke to her husband. Vernon just scoffed.

"Bah... It's just that ruddy magic the boy has."

"No dear, that wasn't a magical burst. Dudley was hit like something rammed him..."

"It can't be dear, there was nothing there." Vernon was growing frustrated.

"Its not visible to a normal person. I know because I've seen my sister Holy use her's and I know too well that it wasn't magic." Petunia shouted and rolled up her slevee, reveling a star-shaped birthmark on her arm, Vernon's face turned puce.

"IT WASN'T A BLOODY STAND, IT WAS THAT FREAK STUFF THE BOY HAS!" Harry heard his uncle roar and storm up the stairs clearly having enough. "AND DON'T GO SHOWING THAT MARK FROM YOUR FREAK FAMILY OF YOURS!"

* * *

Stands? Holy? Mark?

This confused the young Harry. What were stands? Who is Holy? And what was the mark his Uncle spoke of?

Prongs had taken notice of the boy's confusion and grabbed the boy's shirt by the collar, proceeding to lower it until a star-shaped mark on Harry's back was visable.

Harry had that mark for as long has he could remember alongside his lighting shaped scar. He asked his aunt about them once only to be told he got the scar in the car wreck that killed his parents and the star was the result of a burn from the wreckage.

When Dudley learned of it's existence he began calling names like "Starboy" "Sunburn" and "Starbolt" much to Harry's annoyance.

"That's where I got burned from the accident." Harry told Prongs who just rolled its eyes like it knew otherwise. Prongs ignored the boy's confused reaction and handed him a card it had taken off of the shelf behind Harry.

Harry opened the card and scanned it.

Happy 4th Birthday Harry.

Love your Aunt Holy and the rest of the Kujo/Joestar family.

Of course...

That's why that name sounded familiar...

He had gotten a card for his birthday from some lady claiming to be his other Aunt. The card in question Harry had stashed when the Dursleys weren't looking when he had gotten the mail one morning. At first, be thought it was a prank from Dudley but the handwriting was way too neat and it looked as if a lot of care was put into it.

He did try to ask his aunt and uncle, claiming he had overheard it. They laughed it off then sent him to his cupboard for the rest of the day.

The next time he tried to ask his aunt he was told that they were killed in a plane crash 2 years ago while on vacation to Japan and not to ask anymore questions.

But the card he received said otherwise. They were alive and his aunt was lying. Harry began to think, life with Dursley's had been miserable. They had lied to him, abused him, neglected him, and made him do all the housework. Maybe he could run away and find a new life away from the Dursleys.

Prongs seemed to agree with Harry, so the two began to plot their escape.

* * *

Night had fallen and the residents of the Dursley household had gone to the hospital to spend the night with their son. The cupboard under the stairs slowly began open as a young boy stepped out, followed by a ghost-like figure.

He had taken an old hiking pack from his uncle's room and filled it with his few possessions he owned, some clothes he stole from his cousin, and some food and drinks raided from the fridge. Looking down upon a family photo sent to him in a card of a family he had never met. One he was planning on finding.

The boy pushed open the front door and walked out onto the front lawn. He took in a deep breath of fresh air, enjoying his first breath of freedom from being locked away from the world.

Giving his old home/prison one last look before he left it forever, he gave a snap of his fingers and an emerald deer-like creature materialized beside him.

Mounting his noble steed. The-Boy-Who-Lived and his Stand, Prongs, rode off into the moonlight on a journey to a new world.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Harry and Prongs ride into the night, Harry's adventure is about to begin. Next chapter a certain dragon makes her debut.**


	4. Intermission: Dumbledore's Study

**A/N: This chapter is an intermission chapter. This chapter is here to explain events going on in the wizarding world**

* * *

Dumbledore paced back and forth in his study that night.

The wards around the Durlsey household had vanished alongside Harry. But that was the less of Dumbledore's worries at the moment.

* * *

The biggest threat to the wizarding world had vanished over night. Many people believed Harry was the one who had done it when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named supposedly killed his parents. However this was far from the truth.

Very few wizards knew the truth. The real one who had done Voldemort in and tried to murder Harry was no other than DIO. A man-turned-vampire who years ago had tried to take over the world. It was thanks to a powerful wizard that managed to curse the boat his coffin was on and seal him to the bottom of the ocean.

However, DIO had managed to escape his 100-year old prison after some muggle fisherman pulled his coffin from the sea and was now he out there, somewhere. Many memory charms had to be used and it was a big mess.

The Minstery knew there would a massive panic if the word got out to the public that a 100-year old vampire much more powerful than Voldemort was out there somewhere so they covered it up. Any mention of a murder done by Stands was instead reported as a Death Eater attack.

* * *

Ever since Voldemort was killed, with wizarding world had gone through many changes.

Firstly a large scale investigation was launched to crack down and capture Voldemort's followers. It had been very successful and many Death Eaters were now serving life in Azkaban. Many tried to bribe their way out, however their attempts were futile.

This also meant that the Ministry of Magic had gone through many reforms. Many Death Eaters were flushed out and many of those who believed in pureblood supremacy were fired. This included a certain toad women getting life in Azkaban for the illegal use of Blood Quills and Dark Magic.

Another was the construction of new wizarding prisons for less severe crimes (I.E tampering with muggle artifacts and accidental uses of Dark Magic). Azkaban was now reserved for the most dangerous prisoners, like those who actively practice the Dark Arts.

* * *

Dumbledore heard a tapping on the window and opened it. An owl flew in and dropped a letter onto his desk.

Reading it, the old man smiled a bit.

_"Seems Cornelius's interrogation of Pucci went well."_ Dumbledore told himself as he remembered the Death Eater who was captured yesterday and claimed to have been working for DIO, only joining Voldemort to work as a spy for his boss.

Pucci was now rotting away in Azkaban as it turns out that people with Stands are a lot more susceptible to the Demetors than those without.

A knock snapped Dumbledore out of his thoughts. Getting up from his desk, he opened the door to be greeted by Mcgonagall.

"Good Evening Minerva." He politely greeted the professor "Something on your mind?".

"I was wondering what you were going to do about Harry. With His agents finding his location and all, it was a miracle the boy wasn't there." Mcgonagall worriedly told the headmaster. She remembered hearing how the Dursleys returning from the hospital with Dudley to find their house trashed, Harry's old cupboard had been ripped off of the hinges. The one responsible was found a few miles down the road after murdering some old wizard. Aurors had to be called, one was killed in the struggle, and the man was brought in to questioning.

Dumbledore merely smiled, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes before he spoke.

"Harry will be fine. He will find his others soon."


	5. Chapter 3: Tohru

**A/N: Tohru finally joins the story. Next chapter hopefully will introduce the Joestars/Kujos.**

* * *

Harry woke up in a warm embrace. Last night had felt like a dream, first he ran across this giant dragon then it turned into a pretty lady who promised to be his new mommy for saving its life.

Slowly opening his eyes, Harry expected to wake up in his cupboard with Aunt Petunia knocking or Dudley jumping down the stairs. Instead he found himself wrapped in a pair of large black wings like a blanket.

Those wings belonging to the dragon-lady from yesterday, who was still asleep.

* * *

Harry and Prongs had been on the road all night. Leaving Little Whinging just past midnight and reaching the outskirts of London around 6am that morning.

Prongs had shown no signs of tiring which Harry was impressed by. Maybe it had something to do with his freakishness. Harry didn't tire easily when working at the Dursleys, usually going hours at a time non-stop between short breaks.

He had also seen people glance at him oddly the times he and Prongs raced through cities and towns. All people saw was what looked like a boy floating in mid-air holding onto nothing while plowing past at speeds over 100 mph (about 161 kph). Like they couldn't see Prongs.

* * *

They had stopped in the middle of a field. Harry wanting to take a break and stretch his legs.

Dismounting Prongs, he stretched and let his joints pop. Prongs decided to go invisible for the time being.

* * *

Breakout at the British Dragon Reserve...

This morning, dragonkeepers reported that one of the reserve's dragons escaped last night. The dragon in question is a large green female. It's unknown currently what species it exactly is but most are sure its a hybrid between a Welsh Green and a Chinese Fireball. She is considered very dangerous. If anyone finds this dragon, contact the Ministry ASAP.

Was on the front page of the Daily Prophet with a picture of a large green dragon. It snarled at any who looked at the paper.

Said dragon was currently laying in some random field in rural England with a sword jutting out of one of the creature's hind-legs.

Currently trying to remove a pair of bans placed upon it's front legs.

* * *

Harry had sat down on the grass, about to chow down on a sandwich, when a strange voice popped into his head.

"Those damn wizards... Imprisoning me and my kind and murdering my father..." a feminine voice spoke in the boy's head. The boy was startled by the harsh tone but for some reason was drawn to it. Getting up, he walked in the direction it seemed to come from.

Eventually, Harry found himself face-to-face with a sea of green scales.

A low growl returned the boy back to reality. On instinct, he brought his hands up to his face in defense and whimpered "Please don't hurt me."

"A child!?" The voice spoke. In turn, the dragon turned to face the small boy who had bumped into it.

"There's an odd aura around this human. I can sense magic and..." it noticed Prongs, floating behind Harry, even though Prong was invisible.

"A Stand?"

* * *

"I am sorry for scaring you." the female voice spoke with empathy. Harry dropped his guard and looked into the dragon's red-amber eyes.

"I wasn't watching where I was going ." Harry apologized.

"Please call me Tohru, young Harry."

The boy froze. How did this dragon he had just come across already know his name?

"I saw your thoughts. We dragons like to communicate by our minds. Those who can't shield out their thoughts allow us to see into their minds." Tohru replied before Harry could ask "Could you help me with something first Harry?"

"What do you need ?" He asked in concern. Tohru shifted one of her hindquarters, getting Harry's attention to a large sword. The sword was made of pure sliver with rubies adorning the hilt.

"I was attacked while I was on the run from those fu..., I mean magic folk. I had just landed to take a rest when I heard someone talking in the distance. He had an accent like the rest of folks from around here, British if i'm correct. Said something about harvesting dragon blood from that dragon over there, mine, using the sword he stole. He also mentioned something about drinking it. I managed to drive him off but at the cost of this sword in my leg. So Harry, can you please get it out? It really hurts and if its not removed, it will kill me. Some kind of venom in imbued in it."

Harry nodded and climbed up onto Tohru's leg. Grabbing the hilt, he began to pull. At first it didn't budge, but using Prong's strength, Harry managed to lift the sword from out of the dragon's leg.

"Impressive, it's been a long while since I've seen someone use a Stand, especially magic-folk." Tohru complemented. Harry tilted his head in confusion.

"What's a Stand?"

"A Stand is the physical manifestation of a person's fighting spirit, we dragons usually call it a form of soul magic. From what I've learned, their users usually obtain them by magical arrows or in your case, passed down from generation to generation. Stands will usually obey their User without question, however some do possess a little bit of intelligence and may act on their own, like yours. They are also bound to their User, if one get hurt, the other will also retain injuries."

"I noticed that. Prongs had the same wounds as me." Harry thought as Tohru continued her explanation.

"Normally people cannot see them unless they have a Stand of their own. We dragons are about to see them as our magic mostly comes from our souls."

"That's why you could see Prongs?"

"Yes. And I have to admit, there's something "different" about him. It's rare for magic-folk to have Stands. Those who do usually have more powerful one as your magic is shared with it."

Harry was amazed. So Prongs was like a "Soul-mate" to him, bounded together as one, fighting as one.

"I must thank you for removing that sword from me. As a thank you, I shall return you a favor."

Harry thought long and hard about this when something came to mind.

"You see, I ran away from my relatives. They were mean to me and treated me like garbage and beat me when I didn't listen. It turns out I have some other one's that they never told me about. What if they throw me out because of my freakishness?" Harry started to cry. Tohru let off a frown and wrapped her tail around Harry.

"Shh, its ok. I'll take care of, little one." She spoke in a comforting tone.

"Y-You promise?"

"Yes I do Harry."

* * *

A bright light surrounded the dragon, when it faded, Tohru was replaced by a young women with orangeish hair. She still had her eye color, horns, and tail. She wore a simple T-shirt with a green dragon on it and a pair of pants with a pattern of green scales.

"Harry!" The women happily pulled the boy into a tight embrace. He smiled.

"You just transformed."

"We dragons can take the form of humans to blend in."

Harry yawned. He was tired out from traveling all night. Tohru noticed and cradled him.

"Are you tired?" she asked.

The boy nodded yet he didn't want to fall asleep.

"What about my family?"

"We can continue traveling when you are rested. I can go without sleep for months but you humans can't. So get some sleep, I'll be right here."

Harry yawned again and nodded. Before closing his eyes, he said.

"Goodnight Tohru."

"Goodnight Harry" she beamed at the boy.

Laying down on the ground. Tohru make her wings appear and wrapped Harry in them as he had no blanket. Soon enough, he drifted off into the world of dreams.

Tohru found herself smiling at his sleeping form when she too found herself growing drowsy. Next thing she knew, she was asleep as well.


	6. Chapter 4: The Joestars

**A/N: Thank you to all the people who are enjoying this story so far, it makes me happy to know people like it. Next chapter will be kinda a filler chapter, it will also work as a time-skip from Harry moving in with the Joestars to the beginning of the events of Stardust Crusaders.**

* * *

Life back at the Dursley household had gone back to normal since the discovery of their missing nephew/slave and the break in.

Vernon and Petunia nearly had a heart attack at their once beautiful home, now wreaked and their belongings strung everywhere. They were quick to call the police, but they couldn't do much as nothing of value was stolen.

However a few hours later, the Dursleys were informed that the intruder had been caught and was taken in to police custody and that he had died in his cell from going insane a few hours afterwards. They were also told that the man was "supposedly" working for the British Mob and was after their money after a relative didn't ever pay them back. This was a cover up and Petunia would be told the truth via a letter from Dumbledore.

"Two days in a row this week." Vernon exclaimed as he read the morning paper while Petunia cooked.

Ever since Harry went missing, Petunia had started to change. She started doing all of the housework in Harry's place.

It also seemed that her hatred of her family and sisters had died. Petunia would wear short-sleeve shirts that didn't cover her star birthmark. Late at night when sleep didn't come, she would sit in the living room and mourn for Lily.

"The bloke was found in his house like the last one. Two puncture wounds on the neck. Completely drained of blood." Vernon continued as he turned the page.

"Did you see the report on the news today dear? The officials think these deaths are linked to the bizarre murders in Cairo that happened last week." Petunia spoke as she brought the now cooked food over to the table.

"Its terrible dear. Whoever the bloke behind this needs to be locked up. Heck, I'd have him executed."

The Dursleys began to eat but Petunia found herself unable to. Her mind was racing.

_The victim was found dead in his house this morning..._

_Doctors report that the victim was drained of blood..._

_Cause of death is currently unknown..._

If anyone has any information that could be used to locate a potential suspect, please contact the local authorities...

This all sounded so familiar to her. Was it that old family story her father had told her as a girl? Were these murders linked to her own sister's death at the hands of Him?

A young man with locks of blonde hair and striking orange eyes appeared in her mind for a brief moment. She shook the thoughts out of her mind and got up from the table.

"Mommy where are you going?" Dudley asked his mom.

"It's some personal business Didykins." she told her son as she picked up the home phone and proceeded to dial a number

* * *

Joseph placed the phone back onto its holder and let out a long sigh.

It had been about 3 years since he had seen his two youngest daughters. He had just gotten off the phone with Petunia, who had flat-out refused to pick up or make any calls to him or any of the family.

Her tone was much different from the last time they had talked. She seemed more worried and concerned than her normal harsh and judgmental self. It didn't help when she had broke to him the recent news that his jaw felt like dropping.

Joseph wasn't very fond the day he learned that his daughter was marrying some filthy slime of a human being.

Vernon didn't take lightly to meeting his bride-to-be's father. Even when they were forced to shake hands, they gave each other a death-stare as they did so. Even sitting through the ceremony, the two kept shooting each other glares, much to his wife's annoyance.

Then when he found out that the two had a child, things just seemed to go even more downhill.

He and the rest of the family had moved back to England after Holy got a divorce to be closer to the rest of the family. They had bought the old family manor and were planning on going to visit the Dursleys to introduce them to the rest of the family.

And well...

The visit didn't go very well to say the least...

Both Vernon and Petunia acted very snobby around them. Then Petunia hit his eldest grandson, Jotaro, over the head with a broom handle for yelling at her son. This really ticked Joseph off and he ended up scolding her for that and raising Dudley improperly. She then had a meltdown and yelled at them, this made them leave and not come back.

Joseph began to loath the Dursley's for their behavior and attitude and also chose to cut contact with them.

Lily was a little different though...

The day he met James he had a feeling he would like the man. When Lily told him they were getting married, Jospeh didn't object. He and the rest of the family, minus Petunia, attended the wedding, even getting to know some of James' friends.

When Harry was born, Joseph was so proud. The boy looked so much like his father but had Lilly's emerald eyes, the same eyes that she had gotten from him.

Then tragedy struck that Halloween night when a letter from Dumbledore came informing him of the murder of Lily and James by the hands of DIO. Joseph died inside that night. Finding himself dropping to his knees in rage and sadness, crying uncontrollably, with Holy sending Jotaro to his room and his wife, Suzi, trying to comfort him.

Now Harry is missing and a recent letter informing him about the capture and death of DIO's right-hand-man in England after his attempt to kill Harry failed.

From what Petunia said, she believed Harry had been taken. But Joseph knew better. Harry was alive and out there, somewhere.

Joseph made his way over to the couch and turned the tv on where the report of the murder Petunia talked about earlier was playing.

* * *

Tohru, Harry, and Prongs strolled through the busy streets of London. Currently they were looking for any people who resembled those in Harry's photograph. Tohru had managed to pick up a scent from it, a sweet smell that seemed to have soothing and gentle aura to it as Tohru described to Harry, but nothing and no one seemed to have an odor close to that.

"Tohru, I don't think humans walk around with their noses on the ground smelling the floor." An embarrassed Harry told the dragon who was too busy sniffing to hear him. They had been earning stares by passerby for a few minutes now.

Tohru shot her head straight up and faced in one direction pointing.

"I've picked up a trail. Let's go!" The dragon grabbed Harry by his shirt collar and took off into a suburban neighborhood. "Miss Tohru let go of me please." Harry thrashed about. Tohru noticed and quickly let go.

"I'm so sorry Harry. Your not hurt are you?"

He shook his head. Relived he was ok, they continued their way when suddenly Harry and Tohru found themselves in-front of a late 19th-century mansion.

"I think this is the place." Tohru finally spoke. Harry walked up the the door and raised his fist to knock.

The door opened and a burly boy much older than him and Dudley stood in the doorway. Icy blue eyes piercing into Harry's soul.

He had dark black hair kinda like Harry's and light blue eyes. From the looks of it, the boy seemed to be part Japanese, part American/British. From his tough demeanor, Harry had a feeling that if someone like Dudley tried to even lay a finger on him, he would beat the snot out of him.

From the look he gave Harry, it seemed like he was studying him. Then he spoke up.

"Yare Yare Daze... What do you want?"

Harry swallowed before speaking up. "I ran away from my aunt and uncle because they were mean to me and I'm looking for my other Aunt Holy and Miss Tohru said this was the place." Harry motioned to the lady next him. Tohru smiled and waved in response.

"Sorry kid, I don't know who you two are but we don't take in kids from off the streets. Now beat it."

The door slammed shut in front Harry and Tohru's faces, causing them to jump. "What a brat." Tohru growled, smoke rising from her nostrils "Maybe we should just go.".

Harry wasn't leaving. He knew this was where his other aunt lived and wasn't leaving until he talked to her.

Knocking once again, the door opened just a crack and the same boy stood there.

"I thought I told you to leave."

One again the door was closed. Tohru was now steaming with anger, small flames flaring from the sides of her mouth and nose, at the residents of the house for not letting her young master see the one he needed to talk to.

Just one more time Harry was going to try. He knocked on the door for the last time. However he was greeted on by the sounds of shuffling from inside the house, seconds later a man in his early 60s opened the door.

* * *

"How can I help-" Joseph froze when his eyes locked onto the boy standing at the front door. The boy had the same messy jet-black hair like James did, but it was those eyes that caught his attention...

Those were Lilly's eyes...

Getting his mind straight, Joseph cleared his throat and repeated what he was about to say.

"How can I help you boy and ma'am." He gave Tohru a flirtatious wink. Tohru blushed a little from the gesture.

"I'm here looking for my aunt Holly. I ran away from my Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia because the mistreated me. Miss Tohru here said she would be my new mommy and help me find my other relatives. She said that they lived here." Harry explained himself, Joseph nodded.

"So whats your name kid?" Joseph asked, he had a suspicion that this was indeed Harry but he needed to make sure.

"Well my aunt and uncle usually call me Freak, Boy, Abomination... But my actual name his Harry."

"Well nice to meet you Harry." Joseph smiled and offered the boy a hand to shake.

As the did so, Joseph noticed a strange aura around the boy. It was similar to that of Lily's yet it felt a bit off...

That's when he looked up to see a large emerald deer in armor looking right at him.

He noticed it had the same eye color as Harry and strangely enough, a lighting shaped scar on its forehead.

Joseph's eyes then moved down to Harry forehead, where he caught a glimpse of a similar looking scar.

_"He has a stand..."_ Joseph told himself. Lily never developed a Stand. When she started showing signs of magic Joseph was convinced it was her stand until they got a letter on her 11th birthday from Hogwarts that they learned she had magic.

It was rare for anyone of magical blood to develop a Stand. Magic seems to nullify natural means of obtaining them. However those of magic who manage to acquire a Stand tend to have stronger ones than those without magic.

Joseph also seemed to notice that Harry's Stand seemed to show signs of sentience as it looked at though it knew what he was thinking. Harry had seemed to take notice of Joseph's confusion.

"Is something wrong Mr?"

"I was just thinking to myself. Anyways, why don't you two come on in?"

Joseph held the door open all the way so both Harry and Tohru could enter. He lead them over the the living room and went off to get his daughter.

* * *

He returned moments later accompanied by a women with blonde hair and green eyes. She wore a pink striped shirt and an apron. When she caught a glimpse of Harry, she gasped.

"Hello there you two. My name is Holy Kujo." The women politely greeted the two house-guests, bowing in a respectful way that common-place in countries like Japan.

"My name is Tohru, Misstress Kujo. I am Master Harry's caretaker. Pleased to meet you." Tohru repeated a similar gesture. It was more of a crouch-bow than a bow.

"There's no need to be so formal." Holy chuckled at the dragon, Tohru nodded.

"My name is Harry Ms. Kujo, you can just call me Freak though."

Holly frowned. What had those people done to him to make himself think he was a freak?

"Now there, you're not a freak Harry. You're a very special boy. Understand?" Holy pulled Harry into a tight hug. When they broke, Harry nodded.

"Yes ma'am."

Holy smiled. "Call me Aunt Holy dear."

"So Harry, what brings you here?"

Joseph motioned for Holy to follow him. The two stood in the other room and Joseph explained what Harry told him.

* * *

"He claims to have run away from the Dursley because they were mistreating him. Petunia didn't mention anything about Harry's mistreatment, just that he went missing."

Holy clapped her hands to her mouth. Her mind raced with the thoughts of all the terrible things Harry might have gone through.

"I'm not worried about that. The thing is... the boy has a Stand. And i'm afraid he could be in more danger then he already is, with DIO and his agents after him and all..." Joesph's tone was serious

"That doesn't excuse what my sister and her ABOMINATION of a husband have done to Harry! The poor boy..." Holy blurted out and started to cry. She was a normally strong women when it came to controlling her emotions but what Harry had been through was enough to break her.

"We can't just send him back to live with Petunia. DIO knows where he is." Joseph continued.

Holy nodded as she wiped away her tears.

"He's got someone who cares about him and he's got us."

* * *

When they finished talking, the two then made their way back to the living room where Tohru and Harry sat. Holy then spoke up.

"Harry, how would you like to stay here? We promise we will take good care of you and keep you safe."

Harry's eyes lit up with joy as he nodded.

"Well then welcome to the family." Joseph chuckled and wrapped Harry into a strong hug.

Harry was about to ask who his name was when Joseph answered for him

"Joestar. Joseph Joestar. You can call me Grandpa JoJo or just Grandpa."

"What about me?" Tohru pouted. Joseph walked up and patted her back.

"Your family now, so what do you think?" The old Joestar chuckled. Tohru smiled at him.

"That reminds me. We haven't introduced him to Jotaro or Mom yet." Holy suddenly remembered.

"Suzie's shopping right now. I'll go get Jotaro." Joseph made his way out of the living room and to his grandson's room.

Harry was happy. He now had a place to truly call home, a new mommy and a family who loved him, and a cousin who could possibly beat up Dudley if he wanted to.

This was going to be fun ride...

* * *

Harry's Stand:

**Appearance:** Natural Non-Humanoid

**Name:** Prongs

**Stand User:** Harry Potter

**Ability:** Unknown

**Parameters:**

**Destructive Power:** B

**Speed:** A

**Range:** B

**Persistence:** A

**Precision:** B

**Development Potential:** A


	7. Chapter 5: Timeskip

**A/N: This is a filler chapter, mostly to bridge the gap between the events of the first few chapters and the events of Stardust Crusaders. There is some lore stuff in the Dio portion along with a foreshadow for another character who will appear much later on. Hope you enjoy**

Ever since Harry met Tohru and moved in with the Joestars, his life had been great.

* * *

For the first few nights, Harry slept on the couch until Holy, Joseph, and Suzie could get a room set up for him. When it was finished, Harry was led to his new room with his eyes closed at his Grandpa's request. When he was told to open them, he was greeted by a simple bedroom. The walls were painted emerald green and the ceiling looked like the night sky. But the thing that caught Harry's eyes was a picture of a stag that hug on the wall. Holy saw it when shopping and she just had to get it for Harry.

* * *

Tohru had decided to work as the family's personal maid in order to make herself feel useful when not taking care of Harry. She was a good help around the house but sometimes Tohru took things a little far. When doing laundry, Tohru would use her tongue to clean clothes. Holy ended up teaching her how to use the washer and dryer instead. Another time she ended up cooking her tail and serving it, Harry and the others politely refused.

When Tohru came open to the family that she was a dragon, no one objected to her. She was allowed to have her tail and horns out at the house but was advised to keep them hidden when out in public as not to scare people.

She also had her responsibility of taking care of Harry as his parent and guardian. Holy helped her sign Harry's adoption papers and get him some records as Harry had none living with the Dursleys and with the basics of being a mother. She eventually got the hang of it on her own.

Harry had also began to call her Mom.

* * *

Jotaro had mostly left Harry alone ever since he moved in. Harry picked up pretty quickly that his cousin was one of those that preferred to be left alone, mainly because Harry was afraid of ticking him off.

Holy told Harry that ever since they left Japan, Jotaro had changed. He used to be a lot more like Harry before they moved back to England. Now he was a lot more grumpy and stubborn. However that didn't mean Jotaro didn't care about Harry.

When Harry had gotten out of his fist day at pre-school, two much older boys decided it would be a good idea to jump Harry and beat him up. With Harry left beaten and bruised on the ground, the two thugs laughed as they turned to leave, only to have their faces pummeled by Jotaro. Afterwards, he lifted up the barely conscious Harry and brought him home.

From that day forward after school, Jotaro would walk with Harry to make sure no one would pick on him. The two wouldn't talk much, save for a breif hello that Harry would usually get a grunt back in response.

But other than that, Jotaro cared a lot for his younger cousin. Even if he didn't show it all the time.

* * *

Joseph also seemed to enjoy having Harry around.

Harry enjoyed his stories about his life and adventures when he was younger. He was amazed that has Grandfather could fly a plane and managed to save his companions from a plane crash.

Joseph also loved pulling pranks on Harry. Usually it involved hiding behind the couch when Harry was about to sit down, then jumping out and growling. Harry would then squeal and the two would laugh it off.

One morning, Joseph faked being dead when Harry came down for breakfast. Even Holy and Suzie played in on the joke. Harry freaked out when his Grandpa "came back to life" and pretended to be possesed. Tohru came rushing into the room ready to defend Harry when Joseph stopped and laughed. The two let out a sigh of relief knowing it was one of Joseph's pranks.

He had also taken upon himself to teach Harry how to use his Stand. Everyday, Joseph would take Harry into the backyard to train him.

The training paid off. Harry had learned to use Prongs in order to do a move he called "Rushing Smash". He would run towards his foe and strike them with a powerful strike of his fist.

He also began to take notice of some of Prong's abilities. The stand possessed both super-speed and super-strength as Tohru told him how Harry utilized it to remove a sword from her leg and how Prongs would charge quickly into battle during training. It also seemed that Prongs had enhanced hearing as well as it would stare at anyone who approached Harry, even before he was in their line of sight.

* * *

Prongs hadn't changed much. It seemed to take upon itself to make sure Harry didn't get into or cause any trouble.

It would advise its User by grunting or snorting when it saw a situation unwise, sometimes stomping it's hooves when Harry didn't listen. Harry picked up pretty quickly on this.

Sometimes Harry would use Prongs to play around with. Harry would ride Prongs around in the backyard, this also acted as a form of transportation when he needed it.

One day, Jotaro caught a glimpse of Harry riding Prongs. To him it looked like his cousin was floating in mid-air, riding something invisible. This was before he got a Stand, so he just shrugged it of as Harry's magic acting up.

* * *

Holidays were another big event in the Joestar house-hold. Harry finally got to experience them unlike his life with the Dursleys.

He was usually the first up on Christmas. Prongs would usually wake him up by licking his forehead or nudging him with his antlers. Afterwards, Harry would speed downstairs where he would be met with by the Christmas tree surrounded by presents. Then he usually went to wake up his mom, if she wasn't awake already, then the rest of his family, Jotaro would grumble and Joseph would usually be up after Harry woke Tohru up.

They also celebrated his birthday every year.

Tohru or Holy would bake a cake and the whole family would sing Happy Birthday to him. Afterwards, Harry would open his presents and eat cake.

Prongs would also join in on the fun. It would alter its appearance for the holiday in question, such as looking like one of Santa's reindeer on Christmas.

* * *

The years passed on. Harry grew up without much trouble.

There were one or two incidents that involved those who were after Harry. Both times Prongs managed to defend him.

However, those forces were growing restless as a certain vampire grew even more angrier that The-Boy-Who-Lived was still alive.

Currently in a mansion in Egypt, an Ex-Death Eater turned Agent is facing said vampire for failing to capture Harry.

* * *

_DIO's Manor..._

A studdering mousy-faced man struggled as he was dragged into a room with a bag over his head.

"P-Please let me go! I promise I won't mess up again." he shuddered. The one dragging him only laughed.

"Maybe you should've done what Lord Dio said, Wormtail."

Ever since Lord Voldemort was killed. Peter Pettigrew had been on the run from the law as his fellow Death Eaters were rounded up by the Ministry, many of whom wanted him dead for abandoning them. Peter had managed to flee to Egypt where he ran into the one who had killed is previous master. Most likely out of fear, Wormtail joined him, where he obtained a Stand and became one of DIO's Agents. His new master had sent him on a mission to capture Harry Potter and bring him back to him, alive. However, Wormtail saw this a an opportunity to do away with the boy himself. That night, as he raised his wand and was about to say the incantation, he was thrown out the window by a large emerald stag.

When Dio learned about this, he was pissed. He ordered one of his Agents to bring Wormtail back to the manor so they could have a little "talk".

Peter heard the sound of a door opening and shutting. The next thing he knew was the snack was removed and he was bound to a chair in-front of a desk. Said desk occupant turned away from him.

"So I heard your mission went well, Wormtail?" A British accent spoke. The mousy faced man started to sweat.

"L-Lord Dio, it was an accident, I swear."

Dio turned to face the terrified Peter with a malicious smile spread on his face.

"You know what happens to those who don't listen to me, or in your case, betray me. I, Dio, don't like traitors."

"Please... I'll do anything..." Worntail squealed like an injured rat as Dio got up and walked towards him.

"That's enough."

He was standing only inches from Peter now, head lowered down to his neck. _"How did he get there so quickly?"_ Peter's mind raced.

"I'm sure your blood tastes better than your service has been."

Wormtail shrieked as sharp fangs pierced his neck. He felt blood trickle down as he turned pale. Eventually the screaming stopped and Peter fell limp.

Dio stood up and wiped his mouth. He grimaced like he had just eaten something rotten.

"Filthy just like the little rat he was." Dio growled and walked over to his desk. Picking up a gem-like orb, he began to speak in what sounded like growls.

Aker... Come to my study and remove this rat from my sight...

Seconds later, a young man dressed like an Ancient Egyptian shaman walked into the room. He had golden sandy hair that matched his sandy pale skin with a patch of hair over his right eye. He also had a sandy yellow dragon's tail sticking out from his garb, yellowish brown wings on his back that could be mistaken for a cape, and a pair of golden horns upon his forehead.

The man then drug away Peter's corpse as Dio paced the room.

"My Agents have failed to bring me the boy. I guess I'll have to take matters into my own hands." he chuckled.

* * *

_6 years later..._

A 10 year old Harry awoke to Prongs nudging him to get out of bed for breakfast. He groaned and turned over on his side to try and get back to sleep, only for Prongs to push him on to the floor.

"Ok i'm up, i'm up." Harry yawned as he put his glasses on and made his way downstairs.

Little did Harry know today was going to be a bizarre day, and the beginning of an even more bizarre adventure.


	8. Chapter 6: Evil Spirits

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, this chapter took me a while to write and it's finally done. Please note the events of the story will take place during the summer for... reasons. Next chapter a certain cherry lover will be introduced**

* * *

Harry had woken up to his Stand egging him to wake up for school. He proceeded to get dressed as he heard his aunt call him down for breakfast.

* * *

"Looks like someone finally wants to join us." Joseph smirked at his joke as Harry walked into the room.

"Good morning Aunt Holly." he greeted, taking a seat.

For some reason, Harry had felt today was going to be a bizarre day. It started last night with a strange dream.

* * *

_"He's found us."_ A worried male voice shouted to a red haired woman.

_"Is it Voldemort?"_ she shouted back.

_"Go protect Harry. I'll hold him off for as long as I can."_ the man yelled to the woman as a shadowy cloaked figure approached.

She ran back into the house as someone shouted _"Muda Muda!"_. The man fell to the ground, dead. His wife ran into a child's room were a black haired little boy sit in his crib. She then barricaded the door so the attacker couldn't enter.

This didn't last long, as the door and barricade were blasted off and the hooded figure made his way in.

"_Step aside foolish girl..."_

_"Please not Harry... Spare him... Take me instead..."_

_"Heh heh heh heh. Sounds tempting... But... I'll give you one chance. Give me the boy and you can live."_

_"Please no, have mercy... have mercy..."_

The figure only laughed as a ghostly figure appeared.

_"Muda Muda Muda!"_

The woman's screams rang out as she fell, lifeless. The figure then walked up to the boy.

Just as the person was about to finish the job. The attack rebounded, like it struck an invisible barrier, and landed on its user.

The figure's hood fell as he collapsed on the floor, reveling a blonde man writhing in pain. Soon he vanished, leaving the child behind.

Upon the boy's head was a lighting bolt scar.

* * *

"Is something wrong Harry?"

Harry hadn't noticed that he had drifted off until his grandmother placed a hand on his back. Everyone in the room save for his cousin were staring at him. Harry just shook his head.

"It was that dream again..." Harry replied. Ever since he moved in, Harry kept having a reoccurring dream. The first night it occurred he awoke sweating and ran screaming down the hallway to his mother's room. Tohru had nothing to work on that night so she decided to go to bed, as dragons don't need as much sleep as humans do, only for Harry to come crying into her room. She comforted him and allowed him to sleep in her room for the night.

His grandfather was one of the first ones he told that morning. From the way Harry explained, Joseph grew suspicious. It sounded like the boy had just recounted how it went down the night his parents were murdered.

"So Harry, what's the plan for school today?" Joseph asked in hope of changing the subject.

"Because it's the last week before summer and testing is done. Mrs. Hovnanian is showing us a movie. Anyways, where's mom?"

"Tohru left this morning, Harry, and won't be back until around 9." His aunt Holy said as she walked into the room with breakfast, before setting a plate down for Harry.

"So I'll be taking you to school." Joseph flashed Harry a smile.

Harry looked down at his plate of home-made English Breakfast. Just before he dug in, his attention turned to his cousin.

Jotaro was acting weird. Usually when Harry entered the dining room, he would grunt or mumble a slight "good morning" to Harry when he greeted everyone. But today, he just sat there, not touching his food.

However, something caught Harry's eyes. For a brief moment, Harry swore he saw something purple floating just above his cousin's head. It was probably nothing, just his mind wandering that morning

* * *

The students sat in their desks as the teacher turned on the projector to start the movie.

Harry sat in the very back row, wanting to be away from the other kids. Prongs lay on the ground, invisible to the other kids.

School had been an odd experience for Harry.

He attended the same school as his cousin, only being grade levels apart, and quickly learned that he was pretty well known throughout the school. Just like Dudley, Jotaro was considered a delinquent. Many of the students would give him room, afraid of getting hurt, however the girls seemed to do the opposite. Attracted to Jotaro like a magnet, Harry always noticed them surrounding him like a swarm of bees.

Even the teachers feared him. Harry's current teacher had been gone for a long time, instead replaced by the sub, Mrs. Hovnanian. A poor young woman who seemed to be terrified of everything.

Harry was mostly ignored, however he did have a fair amount of bullies.

They made fun of him for his lightning shaped scar, glasses, and basically anything they could think of. He was used to being tripped, punched, shoved into lockers, having things stolen, and much more. Yet soon it seemed to stop.

When one of the popular jocks decided to mess with Harry by stuffing him into his locker for two hours. Said jock was found stuffed in his own locker hours later covered in bruises, broken bones, and many more injures did the bullying stop. Harry even saw Jotaro give him a rare smile that day after school.

* * *

The bell rang as Harry and the rest of the kids left class. Some girls blocked the hallway as they were too busy swooning over the new transfer kid. The cherry red haired guy Harry had seen a few times around campus. He caught a glimpse of Harry and gave him a wink.

Unknowing to Harry, Prongs had be keeping an eye on him. As Prongs usually knew things Harry didn't or at least became suspicious of those it saw as untrustworthy. The Stand seemed to notice that he was aware of his presence as the two had locked eyes for a brief moment, and the presence of what seemed like another Stand. One very similar in color to that of Prongs.

Just shaking his head, Harry walked away to find Jotaro. Usually he was at the back of the school smoking, but today he was nowhere to be found.

"Maybe he had already gone home."

* * *

Harry walked home. It was an odd feeling walking home alone for Harry. He was used to his cousin walking home with him. Prongs tried its best to make it up to Harry by walking next to him protectively.

Passing by an alleyway. Prongs stopped dead in his tracks. Its ears alert, like a wild dear listening for the movements of a predator.

Harry turned his attention to what Prongs was looking at and was greeted by a group of thugs, one of them still conscious, groaning, and his cousin.

Jotaro stood there with a morifed expression on his face. When he spotted Harry, he took of running.

The scene before Harry reminded him about the incident back at the Dursleys nearly 6 years ago. The same incident that caused him to obtain Prongs.

He knew it was fruitless to chase after him. So he just decided to walk home and tell his relatives.

* * *

Tohru had Harry locked in a death-grip hug. She did this almost everyday Harry got home.

"Mom... Can't breath..." Harry wheezed. Tohru released him.

"Sorry sweety." Tohru apologized "So how was school?"

"It was ok..." Harry lied. Tohru saw his facade and decided to ask.

"Ok you can tell me..."

Harry sighed. He knew his adoptive mother could see through his mind, and lying to her was hard.

"I was walking home from school and came across my cousin after a fight. He was mortifed about something and ran away when he saw me. I'm wondering if he ran here." Harry confessed.

"Sorry Harry, I haven't seen Jotaro." Tohru shook her head.

Holy came into the room with the phone in her hand. She motioned for Harry to come over to him.

"Coming, Aunt Holly." He replied, following his aunt into the kitchen.

* * *

"I've just gotten off the phone with the police. Jotaro's at the police station." Holly explained to Harry. She overheard Harry's conversation with Tohru just as the phone rang.

"How..." Was all Harry managed to say.

"They say he just walked in and locked himself up. And I want you to come with me to go pick him up." He nodded before running of to tell his mom that he's leaving.

* * *

An officer led the two towards a dark and gloomy cell. Harry, held close to his aunt as many eyes glared at the two from the shadows, many filled with malice.

"He used to be such a good boy... Just like you Harry... and now I don't know what's happened to him! Ever since we moved back to England" He heard his aunt as she talked to herself. Yet his mind and eyes wandered to the lurking shadows of the inmates in their cells. He feared what they would do to him if it was for the bars keeping them locked away. Yet a calming aura from Prongs, who nudged him in an affectionate way, seemed to keep him from having a meltdown.

They stopped and the officer spoke.

"Well here he his Ms. Kujo. He's free to go." The policeman explained. Harry glanced at his cousin, who shifted his gaze from those green eyes.

"Hey Jotaro..."

He turned when he heard his mother speak to him.

"What's with this?" She simply asked.

"I can't leave. I'm possessed by an evil spirit." was all he said. Harry was quiet. He remembered when he was 2 years old, he had managed turned the inside of his cupboard into different colors and started screaming. His aunt and uncle yelled at him for using "freak stuff" and beat him. This was long before he learned about magic and for the longest time believed that he was cursed, his relatives didn't help either.

"Jotaro, you are not possessed. Look at Harry, he's done odd things but its because he can't control his magic yet."

"It's not magic!" Jotaro's voice grew dark "I'll show you."

He reached for the officer's gun and held it up to his head. The poor man was terrified to do anything. Holding it up to his temple, Jotaro pulled the trigger. Holy quickly covered Harry's eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

* * *

_BANG!_

Yet it never came...

Holy slowly uncovered Harry's eyes. The gun had fired, yet the bullet was floating in thin air, like an invisible hand had stopped it mid-flight.

The officer only studdered "How... It's not possible..." as he saw the bullet just floating there.

However to Harry and Holy, they could see a purplish arm and hand holding it.

"See?" Jotaro replied when he noticed for the first time in 6 years, an emerald stag standing next to Harry, staring right at him. Its form stood intimating yet full of childlike wounder and fear.

"What is that thing?" Was his first question when the bars of his cell were bent just large enough for him to walk out off. Like something wanted him to leave the cell.

Sighing, Jotaro pulled his cap over his eyes and spoke.

"Fine, I'll come home."

With that Jotaro stepped out from his cell and joined the two. The officer just bid them a good night, to scared of reporting it. It was like a few months back when out on patrol with his partner, they were called out to deal with some guy trying to sell doorknobs without a license. He had picked up one to examine it when it bit three of his fingers off. The rest of his memory was a blur, but he remembered some men in cloaks holding what appeared to be sticks.

* * *

Jotaro locked himself in his room when they got home. He couldn't help but stare at Prongs, who chose to remain visible, the whole trip home. "Deer don't look like that. I'm just seeing things." He told himself over and over with his face burried into his pillow.

Then something hit him, he had seen Harry once running around the yard looking like he was riding on something invisible. Occasionally he had also seen Harry talking to what looked like nothing and reacting if someone or something was there. For years, he just put it of as Harry having an imaginary friend since the boy really didn't have many friends and from his past with the Dursleys. Yet on the way back home he saw Harry talk to the deer, calling it "Prongs", the same name of his supposed imaginary friend.

Was this the thing the "Prongs" he had witnessed his cousin interacting for 6 whole years?

Yet his next question was "How was he able to see this so called "Prongs" all of a sudden?".

* * *

Harry tried his best to keep his mind off of everything by watching some tv while his family rushed about the house. The house had been in a buzz since they got home.

Joseph had been on the phone for nearly 2 hours with a man Harry had never heard before. His aunt began acting strange and had asked him to not worry about anything. He even swore she seemed a lot paler looking than usual, like she was getting sick or something.

Prongs lay at his feet curled up as it, too, lazily watched tv with him. Just like Harry, Prongs seemed too concerned with what was going on.

"I know how you feel... I wanna know what's going on too..." He told his Stand, who only snorted and laid its head back on the floor. As for what felt like the umpteenth time the mouse had manged to outwit the cat, Harry attention was directed to his Grandpa as he hug up the phone and walked over to sit next to him.

"Harry..." Joseph took in a deep breath.

"I have someone I know coming over to talk with your cousin. He'll be here in about 2-3 days and I want you to promise you won't try to do anything when he comes over, especially with Prongs. Because... I'll explain everything later."

Harry nodded, still not fully understanding what was going on.

"I think its time you get to bed."

Looking over at the clock, Harry realized how late he had been up. Getting up, he yawned and made his way to his room.

"Goodnight Grandpa JoJo."

"Goodnight Harry."

* * *

**3 days later...**

Harry walked into the house only to be greeted by his Grandpa and an Egyptian man he had never seen before. His first instinct was to summon Prongs, then he remembered what his Granpha told him.

"Hey Harry." Joseph greeted his grandson. The other man was now looking at Harry, a stern expression on his face.

"This is Avdol. He's an old friend of mine and he's here to help with Jotaro."

"Nice to meet you Harry." Avdol replied as he shook hands with the boy.

"Joseph's told me about you. Claims your a magic user."

Harry nodded. Soon Joseph spoke up again.

"Now Harry, I want you to stay in your room for now. Whatever you hear, don't come out. Understand?"

"Understood."

On his grandfather's wishes, Harry went upstairs and locked the door.

* * *

It had only been about 20 minutes and Harry was already bored. Even his handheld that usually kept him entertained for hours wasn't fun anymore.

He was too busy wondering what was going on downstairs.

It had been a loud racket for quite a while. Harry heard his cousin cursing from time to time and a whole lot of yelling. One or two times, it felt like the house got hotter for a brief moment before going back to normal.

Finally he had enough. Discarding his handheld onto his bed, Harry got up and placed his head against the door.

"I'll get it to show itself..."

"This won't f***** help..."

"What's going on down there?" Harry asked himself, when the house, once again, grew hotter before returning to its normal temperature.

Unknowingly to Harry, Prongs had materialized behind him. It seemed like it was upset about something, most likely wanting to solve said problem by ramming someone into a wall.

The sound of snorting turned Harry over to his Stand. Its antlers lowered, ready to charge. He realized he hadn't summoned Prongs.

"Prongs, what's gotten into..." Harry was cut off as the emerald stag raced straight at the bedroom door. Blowing it off its hinges. Harry found himself holding onto for dear life as Prongs raced down the hall and made a leep of faith down the staircase.

* * *

Things hadn't been going well for Joseph and Avdol. The "Thing" they were trying to get to show itself hadn't and Jotaro was getting frustrated. Avdol had recalled Magician's Red as soon as he heard the crash upstairs.

"Tohru must have dropped something." Joseph came to conclusion with. The two shrugged and got back to work.

For the third time, Avdol sent out his Stand, Magician's Red. As Jotaro got back up, ready to attack, he was trapped against the wall, bound by the Stand's flames.

Suddenly a large stag smashed into the room, still in mid-air from the jump, with a messy black-haired boy on its back.

The stag was going after the other Stand, when its user threw itself in the way. Avdol found himself pinned against the wall thanks to a pair of golden antlers. Harry looked up at him, embarrassed, and said a small apology.

* * *

Meanwile, as Jotaro sat, bound by flames. Something in him snapped. He soon found himself freed from the flames binds as his anger manifested himself and struck back at his attacker.

_"ORA ORA ORA!"_

A large purple figure appeared next to Jotaro and began throwing punches at Red. Soon it had the Stand in a neck-lock. Avdol then called off Magician's Red as Prongs released him.

Jotaro halted his "evil spirit" before turning to his grandfather.

"See, I told you I have an evil spirit."

"Indeed Jotaro, what you have called an "evil spirit" is but a powerful vision created by your own life energy! And since it stands next to you, it is called... a Stand!" Jospeh explained. "Harry has one, too." He gestured at Prongs.

"How long has Harry had his?" He found himself asking.

"He's had Prongs for as long as he's been here with us. You might have noticed him interacting with him from time to time, unable to see him."

"I have to say." Avdol interjected. "It's odd for a Stand to act on its own like that."

"I don't know what got into him. Prongs usually listens to me."

"Must have a mind of its own." Harry heard his grandfather mumble to himself.

* * *

Joseph and Avdol explained the concept of Stands to Jotaro.

"How did you know about all this?" Jotaro asked Joseph. The old man took in a deep breath.

"I guess it's time I told you two the truth."

Joseph fished a picture out from his pocket and showed it to the two.

"It's just an old chest." Harry heard Jotaro mumble.

"The real reason Avdol is here is because an old enemy who was sealed away in this very chest for over a century now is out there somewhere. His name is DIO, and Harry, he was the reason your parents died. I'm sorry I kept it hidden from you for so long."

The Joestars/Kujos had also kept the truth hidden from Harry like the Dursleys had. Rolling with the whole car crash story as well.

"He was the reason you have that scar. For some reason, the night he tried to kill you, you managed to survive with only a scar. That letter Dumbledore sent to me said that DIO was weakened that night he tried to kill Harry though."

It doesn't make any sense. He's over a hundred years old." Jotaro was confused.

Just as he asked. Joseph took out a camera and activated his Stand. Harry watched as purple thorny vines covered his arms as he proceeded to break the camera. Strangely he held a photograph even though he had broken the camera.

"This is Him. Harry." Joseph handed Harry the photo. The photo was of a blonde haired man with his back turned away. The thing that stood out the most was the star shaped mark on his back, the same one Harry and the rest of his family had.

"We believe he managed to take my grandfather's body somehow." Joseph carried on.

"You see, your family's Stand powers are linked to DIO somehow. And we believe he may have some link to the family as well, allowing him to watch you." Avdol finished.

Harry felt a shiver go through his spine. Now everything was beginning to make some sort of sense.

His scar...

The Dreams...

Prongs...

It was all because of this Dio...

* * *

A ripped page lay on the floor of a dark room. It's contents seemed to be detailing the properties and uses of dragon blood.

"...The blood of my kind is known to have many magical properties. All species of my kind have a magical toxin within our blood we can activate at will. The poison is very powerful yet it doesn't seem to have an effect on humans, however, I've discovered from some ancient writings that detail the healing properties of dragon's blood. For I myself am a gifted healer thanks to both my magic and my blood's healing ability. Yet, the thing that has caught my attention from these records is their description of how dragon blood can heal a vampire from the verge of death when consumed. Many of the local village people have claimed that there is one stalking the village. I've had an influx of people coming in with odd bite marks as of recently, mostly on the neck. Yet these marks are unlike any animal I've seen and I'm starting to grow suspicious myself. From my study on vampires, wounds inflicted from their bites cause blood to rush to the site, however it won't clot due to them being magical wounds, causing victims to slowly bleed to death. I'm an expert on treating them and it helps to have a surplus of Blood-Replenishing Potion on hand. I think that's enough for now as some of the villagers are knocking on my clinic door, Its another bite victim..."

A sketch of a vile of the said liquid was next to the text for a reference. Under it, lay a signature, faded yet still readable, giving hint to the person or creature who wrote it.

_-Aker_


	9. Chapter 7: Kakyoin

**A/N: Finally another one done. A bit of an explanation for Harry's sudden sickness in this chapter: It was due to his scar. Sorry it wasn't explained. Next chapter a certain character who's been teased for nearly 3 chapters now makes his debut. Maybe even a potential love interest for one of the characters?**

* * *

It was around midnight when Harry found himself sitting bolt-upright in bed rubbing his scar. It had been started to hurt for what seemed like no reason.

"Gah..." He gasped. Unconsciously summoning Prongs.

The great emerald stag appeared next to its User. Nudging him to get his attention.

"It's my scar. For some reason its hurting." Harry told his Stand, placing a hand on its snout.

He didn't really feel like getting up and taking something to ease the headache, he was too tired. Harry soon drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Harry found himself in a dark room. Yet it didn't feel like he was in his own body.

He then found himself walking over to a chained up figure, kinda reminding him of his adoptive mother. The person was groaning in pain with bite-like wounds covering thier body.

_"Well well well... I wonder what time it is..."_ Harry spoke in a voice not of his own.

_"Y-Yes my lord..."_ the other's voice seemed to have been forced. Deep down somewhere, Harry could tell that they didn't want to go through with whatever was about to happen.

_"Very well..."_ Harry let out a mischievous chuckle.

The next thing he knew, Harry sunk his teeth into the other's shoulder. For a second he heard them cry in pain before it was replaced with a forced laugh.

_"Drink all you need my lord. For it was thanks to my blood that saved your life. As your humble servant I will be forever loyal to you."_

When Harry had enough, he pulled away and brought an arm up to wipe is mouth.

_"Of course you will Aker."_ Harry chuckled before holding up a blue orb-like object.

_"We can't have another "incident" like the last one. Besides, i'll never let you forget what you did."_ His hand brushed away a lock of hair that was covering the other's right eye, revealing a large scar across it.

_"Yes my lord..."_

_"Anyways, this isn't the only reason why you are here. I have a mission for you. As you may know, our little friend has a guardian, one of your own kind to be exact. From your writings, I've learned that dragons can be very protective parents of their young. I want you to fly to England and do away with Tohru and bring me the boy."_

**_"Ooh seems like we have a visitor."_**

Harry didn't feel the last line leave his mouth, it sounded like it was in his head. The next thing he knew was blackness and someone shouting "HARRY, HARRY WAKE UP!"

* * *

Harry's eyes shot open and were met by him with his teeth sunk into his mom's tail. She looked terrified yet worried.

"Your awake finally." Tohru breathed a sign of relieve as Harry stood up and brushed himself off.

"What happened and why am I biting your tail?"

"You were mumbling something odd and then you just bit my tail and wouldn't let go. I've been trying to wake you for the past 30 minutes." Tohru explained. Harry groaned in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry mom, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's ok Harry, I've had worse." Tohru pulled him into a big hug. She released him and he stretched.

"I'm going back to bed."

With that, Harry went back to his room and back to bed. He didn't have any more incidents for the rest of the night.

* * *

In the morning Harry woke up feeling terrible, his eyes bloodshot and baggy. He wanted to stay home today but knew he had school.

After trying his best to not hurl his breakfast and after many times of Holy asking him if he was ok, Harry wanting to ask her the same back after her having a coughing fit in front of the family, she insisting she was fine, he found himself being carried to school by Tohru in her dragon form.

She transformed back into her human form a distance away so no one would see a large green dragon. She walked Harry to the front doors, giving him a goodbye hug and biding him a good day.

When Tohru was out of sight, Harry took two steps before nearly collapsing when a large arm caught him. Harry looked up to see Jotaro looking at him with concern.

"Are you sure your ok Harry?" he asked. Harry nodded when he noticed his cousin was clutching his leg, blood pouring out of it.

He helped Harry to his feet as Harry went to ask him about his leg.

"What happened to your leg?"

"Someone attacked me. Luckily, I was able to break my fall using my Stand. I wasn't able to see who did it though."

At the same time, the transfer student walked up to the two and spoke up.

"I happened to notice what happened. Is everything ok?" He asked in a sickly sweet tone.

"Everything's fine..." Jotaro grumbled "Who are you?.

"The names Noriaki Kakyoin. I was going to ask about your cousin, he's not looking too well.

Harry's vision began to grow blurry as he stumbled around.

"Harry!?" He heard Jotaro ask in worry.

Next thing he knew was he was on the ground with his cousin and the transfer looking down at him as everything faded to black.

* * *

He awoke in a cold sweat not familiar with his surroundings. Getting his barrings back, Harry noticed he was in the nurse's office, curtained off so no one could disturb him.

From the distance he could hear the nurse talking to what sounded like his cousin.

"So how is Harry?"

"Mr. Potter will be fine. I've called his mom to come pick him up..."

He wasn't paying much attention to the conversation as sight of a handkerchief on the side table of his bed. Something in his head told him that he needed to pick it up. Reaching his hand over to it, Harry swiped it.

Nothing looked off about it until Harry spotted something written on the inside.

"Harry Potter, I am going to kill you and Jotaro Kujo with my Stand!"

There was no signature.

Panic began to take Harry. Someone was going to try to kill him and Jotaro and they, too, had a Stand. Harry had never faced anyone else who also possessed a Stand and the memory of Avdol's battle with Jotaro just made it worse.

His scar began to hurt again when, from the outlines of the curtains, he saw the nurse reach of a fountain pin and stap Jotaro on the cheek. Jotaro retailiated by trying to fend her off, yet to Harry, it didn't seem like it was going too well.

"PRONGS!" Harry shouted. His stand appeared right next to him, letting out a snort.

"Try not to harm her. RUSHING SMASH!"

Prongs crashed through the curtains and managed to pin the nurse against the wall without harming her.

"She's under the control of my Stand."

Thr voice made Harry and Jotaro turn their heads. Sitting on the windowsill, was the transfer kid from earlier.

"You!? B-But..." Harry was shocked. This was the last person he expected was out to kill him, thinking it was Dio instead.

"I was sent here by Dio to do away with you two but he did tell me to bring you, Harry, back to him, alive. He wasn't too happy with the last one who he sent after you."

Harry had no idea what to do at the moment as the nurse was now beginning to overpower Prongs. Jotaro seemed like he had a plan though.

"Harry, call off Prongs..."

"Prongs release her!"

The Stand obliged, releasing the nurse from between his rack and returning to his user's side.

Jotaro then grabbed her and proceeded to... _Kiss her?_

_"What the bloody hell!?"_ Harry told himself. How was kissing the school nurse going to help with anything?

Just as it looked like the kiss deepened. Harry began to notice that Jotaro was actually trying to pull out something with his teeth.

When he did pull away, a large mass of of viscous, stringy matter of tendrils followed. Prongs stepped back as a few make thier move to grab at him

The mass began to reform, becoming a large green Stand, about the same color as Prongs.

"Hirophent, Emerald Splash." Kakyoin commanded.

A barrage of emerald projectiles came flying at the two.

If it was by a gut feeling, Harry commanded Prongs without thinking.

"PRONGS! ANTLER SHIELD!"

Launching itself in the way. Prongs lowered its head as its rack began to glow, forming a shield to protect itself and its User. Unfortunately unaware that Jotaro wasn't standing behind him or Harry.

Luckily, his own Stand went to his aid and proceeded to block the attack with its arms, taking the full impact in the process. Leaving both of them heavily injured alongside the nurse.

By this point, the whole infirmary had been trashed due to the scuffle.

"Thanks to you two's resistance, the nurse was injured. If you two didn't resist this damage could've been avoided." Harry heard Kakyoin taunt. Prongs let out what sounded like a growl, so did Harry. Jotaro on the other hand, wasn't having any of it.

Harry listened as the two began to have a talk about justice.

"I beat the crap out of more people than I have to. Some are still in the hospital. There s plenty of teachers that got on my bad side and never came back to class. And, hey, I make it a policy not to pay if I don't like a meal. But even a guy like me can spot evil when he sees it!"

"Good and evil determined by who wins and loses a battle. The winner is the righteous one while the one who loses is the evil one."

Jotaro smirked at Kak's comment before replying.

"That is not is the one who uses and looks down upon the weak, especially women! And that's exactly what you've done, isn't it?! You must think that Stand allows you to avoid laws and consequences, aren't you... In that case, I will judge you myself!

Hierophant went for another Emerald Splash. Prongs lowered his rack in order to protect Harry.

Jotaro's Stand once again used itself as a shield before seizing Hierophant. Proceeding to mercilessly beat the crap out of it until its User collapsed due to the injuries.

Prongs finally dropped its shield and made its way back to Harry to make sure he was ok.

"I'm fine Prongs. But we should get out of here before someone finds out." Harry sneezed as his body began to shiver. The adrenaline rush from the battle had made him forget that he was sick.

"Harry..." Jotaro gestured for Harry to come. He obliged and approached his cousin and the unconscious man that lay next to where he stood.

"Can you get your Stand to help carry Kakyoin? I plan on taking him with us in order to get some more information from him."

Harry nodded. Prongs lay himself down so it would be easier for them to lift Kakyoin onto his back. Once they had, Harry, Jotaro, and Prongs made thier way back towards home.

* * *

Harry had closed the door to the infirmary, knowing soon someone would soon discover the sense. Yet little did he know that the room had been restored to normal, showing no signs there was ever a battle. The nurse's wounds had also been healed and she would soon wake up on the floor with no memory of what had happened.

They had gotten outside when Harry finally collapsed from exhaustion and sickness.

* * *

It wasn't easy for Harry to sleep. Especially with all the talking going on around him.

_"The closest bedroom is Harry's. We'll take him there. Just try not to bother Harry, he's sick and needs his rest."_

First he heard the door opening, then a weight being placed next to him onto bed.

The voices sounded like those of his relatives and Avdol. Yet why where they in his room?

Harry continued to listen in his sleep. He heard them speak about something called Flesh Buds, how someone would die in a few days, and what sounded like his grandfather and Avdol telling his cousin that removing it was to dangerous.

That's when his mind dipped out of consciousness.

When it returned, he heard the voice of a certain someone from earlier talking to what sounded like his cousin. Mostly asking why he and Harry saved his life.

Soon Harry felt himself going out again. Taking him back into his fevered mind.

* * *

Tohru's voice calling him down for lunch made him stir. Looking over at his clock, he was shocked it was only 12:00. Seemed like being sick made everything feel like it had been longer.

Least he wasn't feeling sick anymore.

Harry was about to get up when he noticed a large lump lying next to him. Looking over, he noticed it was Kakyion.

"Bloody hell!"

Harry fell off his bed and scrambled downstairs unaware he had woken the other.

"So how are you feeling Harry?" Joseph asked him in attempt to hold a conversation.

"Well i'm not feeling sick anymore." Harry broke the silence. He knew this would be a good time to ask. "But im wondering, why is Kakyoin in my room?"

Joseph and the others explained all that had happened since Harry had been out.

"We needed to move him into a proper room and yours was the closest. Sorry I didn't tell you."

"But when he wakes up..." Harry panicked.

"Don't worry, he's on our side now." Joseph reassured Harry. "Maybe go talk to him afterwards."

Harry nodded in agreement. Maybe he just needed to get to know him a little better.

* * *

Harry and Kakyoin talked for quite a while afterwards.

They discovered they both had an interest in video games and spent the rest of the day challenging each other at them. Another was the fact that they saw themselves as outsiders, Harry for his magic, Kakyoin for his Stand, finding it hard to make friends with others.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

The sun shines down on a beach on the coast of England. Many muggles are out enjoying the sun.

For a brief second a large shadow blocks out the sun. The silhouette of a large golden dragon then proceeds to land on an empty part of the shore to rest. Its scales sparkling in the sun.

A young muggle girl wanders past it. The dragon buries itself in the sand while eyeing her with its ocean blue pupils.

It uncovers itself when she leaves. Scooping sand up into its mouth, the dragon begins to speak.

_"I am coming for you Harry Potter..."_ It said as it swallowed the mouthful of sand.


	10. Chapter 8: Aker

**A/N: I've decided to mix JoJo's and Harry Potter's versions of vampires together along with some of my own (Same could go for Dragon Maid's and HP's dragons). Anyways Aker finally joins the battle and Tohru gets a bit more of a backstory, hinting at a possible mini-conflict at the end. Speedwagon is alive as well. Having survived his heart attack and is currently in St Mungo's. He's also going to be a wizard and is friends with Dumbledore. Also note this will be the last time Dumbledore appears in person for a while, he will return towards the end though.**

* * *

It was just a little after lunch when the house way filled with the loud shriek of Joseph Joestar. Slamming the backdoor closed in a panic and yelling for Tohru.

He had decided it would be a good idea to step outside for some fresh air only to open the door to be met with a piercing ocean-blue orb of a large golden dragon. Fortunately he slammed the door as it opened its jaws to let out a torrent of flame in his direction.

"Large... Gold Dragon..." Was all the elder Joestar could manage to say to the female dragon housemaid.

"I'll check." She spoke in a calm voice, opening the door once again and was met by the same eye.

* * *

Seconds later two dragons stood in the backyard. Snarling at each other. The green one, Tohru, much larger than the gold one.

Tohru was the first to make a move. Swiping a claw at the smaller one, knocking it into the ground.

The gold one retailed by lunging onto her flank. Being much smaller made it much more agile compared to Tohru.

She noticed that the smaller dragon had vanished. Looking around frantically until a pair of sharp fangs biting into her back caused her to roar in pain.

The scuffle hadn't seemed to faze the rest of the neighborhood. They were used to odd things happening at the manor as many legends and stories surrounded it. Back in the late 1800s, the manor had been burned down. Many blamed it on a arsonist, others due to a lightning strike. Years later, the property was bought by a wizarding family who would be found one mourning all dead, with a look of horror on their face. Doctors couldn't find a cause for their death as their bodies showed no signs of harm.

So two large, fire-breathing, lizards clawing, biting, and breathing fire at each other didn't attract any attention.

Tohru had been probing at the other's mind during the conflict. Hoping to find a reason why it was here. Yet it's mind was foggy, like the other dragons from the reserve, but somewhere she could still feel a small amount of consciousness.

_"Kill...Kill..."_ Was the only thing it kept repeating.

_"It's not one of "those" at least. He still has a mind of his own. Yet it seems like he's being controlled or something."_ Tohru deducted as she rammed the other into the side of a tree to knock him off her back. She had an idea.

_"Maybe... just maybe... I can knock the sense back into him without having to kill him."_

Before the dragon had any time to recover. He was struck by a fierce uppercut with Tohru's tail.

Elsewhere, an orb-like object shattered in the hands of its controller.

* * *

He found himself pinned to the ground by a large female dragon. Large amber eyes, like an Egyptian sunset, filled with rage.

Knowing he was in hot water, he transformed into his human form to make himself smaller and to show submission.

The dragon was replaced by a handsome young male who looked to be around the same age as Tohru in her human form. His skin was pale and he apeared to lack any muscle, making him appear frail and weak. He donned a red over-skirt with yellow decals with a pair of black sweatpants and red sleeveless shirt with yellow borders that revealed his skin. Around his waist was a belt filled with pockets, most of them stuffed with bottles and strange items. His hair was a golden color that seemed to sparkle in the sunlight, with a large part of it obscuring his right eye. Around his neck was a necklace of an Ankh.

_"Give me a reason I shouldn't kill you."_ Tohru growled. The male knew she was waiting for a response and that he better be quick about it.

"I-I'm sorry... I-I wasn't... He made me do it." He panicked, crying and flailing.

_"Explain!"_ The growl returned. The male swallowed as his pupils shrunk in fear, he was at her mercy.

"I was under the control of a mad-man." Jutting out his front fangs as he explained. "Blonde haired... Vampire... I must thank you for saving me."

Tohru had turned her gaze away from him and was now looking a large wound on the male's arm where a mix of a light red and dark blood stain lay mixed together there. Tohru sniffed it before retracting her head and turning to the man. All traces of hostility vanishing.

"Your blood and my blood have mixed and there hasn't been a reaction." She spoke with a smile on her face.

_"Soul Bound..."_ He spoke to himself so Tohru couldn't hear. _"She's indebted to me... She saved my life..."_

The familiar light engulfed Tohru as she returned to her human form with the poor male now getting a face-full of her rack, his face now a crimson red.

"My apologies..." Tohru apologized as she got off of him.

"Aker... The names Aker. And what might your's be, Bright Eyes." Aker had dropped into a bow causing Tohru to giggle at Aker's attempts at being formal.

"Please call me Tohru." She smiled.

"Tohru... Your Damocles' daughter. The one who led the dragon's side during the Drago-Wizard War in the late 1800s." Aker's eyes lit up with glee.

"Yes he was. He believed all humans were evil after Mother was killed by some magic-folk. Raising me to hate them. Yet in his heart, he didn't want to do this. Mom would've hated him for doing so. But that night I witnessed him pass, I saw regret in his eyes. My mind on humans was when I met Harry. He didn't want me dead, and I could feel the good within his soul, yet he needed some to he there for him. So I took it upon myself to be there for him as his mother." Tohru spoke with her eye's closed, a few tears forming on her eyes.

"I'm sorry if you don't want to talk about it..."

Tohru shook her head.

"It's fine. Anyways, why not come in." Tohru offered.

Aker nodded and the two dragons made their way into the house.

* * *

The two now sat around the table with Joseph, Jotaro, and Avdol. Tohru had brought Aker some tea after he accepted her offer, he then proceeded to fill his cup up with suger until the thing was almost full much to the odd looks he got from the others.

"It's just like eating sand." Aker said as he proceeded to empty all of the contents into his mouth, chewing the suger up. The others sighed, Jotaro pulling his hat down and mumbling "Yare yare daze.".

"So Aker..." Jospeh placed his hands on the table. "You claim that you were under Dio's influicnce, right?"

"Yes sir."

"And you can tell us some things about him?"

Aker nodded, reaching into a pouch on his belt and pulled out a book. Joseph looked confused on how this dragon could hold a book in a belt pouch.

"Before you ask, it's enchanted to allow be to carry basically whatever I need. Now to what I was going to tell you." He flipped the book open to a page detailing information on dragons.

"My work as both a researcher on the magical arts and as a shaman has brought me across many things, including those of the dark arts like Vampires. There are many myths regarding them that I have debunked. Many consider them immortal but that is not the case, they have lifespans mush greater than that of a human yet it varies from vampire to vampire. Yet one thing they have in common is the affinity for drinking blood. Most prefer to do it via bites, yet some are capable of using their hands like straws, tapping into the veins and sucking it straight from the body, leaving no wounds in the process. They do not need it to live though as food rich in iron or anything sweet can keep them alive yet they will be mush weaker and unable to regenerate injuries. Some magical creatures have enchanted blood that affect the drinker when consumed. Take unicorn blood, it can save a person from the brink of death but at a terrible price, the drinker is cursed with a half-life for slaying a pure creature. It's toxic to vampires and usually it only takes a drop to kill them. But I have found out that Dragon Blood has a similar effect on vampires without the whole half-life part. Dragon Blood is a strange substance, varying from dragon to dragon. It can be acidic and burn those who touch it or it can have healing properties like that of my own."

That moment the phone began to ring, halting Aker's explanation.

* * *

"I'll get it. Must be Petunia." Joseph said as he got up and walked into the kitchen. Aker listening as Joseph in a snidely manner to the fat man on the other end, a man he hated with every bone in his body.

"Oh hello Vernon. Can you hand the phone over to my daughter please."

Joseph was replied back by the angry rambles of Mr. Dursley, who was currently upset about the voice-mail the Joestar had left asking for a call-back after lunch.

Aker snarled a bit. He couldn't even see the man but thanks to his magical abilities he was fully capable of getting a picture of the man in his mind.

"_This has got to be one of the worst Muggles I've ever seen. Obese... Greedy... Abusive to his own family... Looks like a walrus got loose from the aquarium."_ Aker mumbled to himself.

Just then Vernon felt his front teeth beginning to grow and his beard becoming even more bushier. His face turning a deep pruce as he stared in horror, his voice beganning to sound like that of a walrus.

"He-llo? Could you say that again? More slowly? In a language I understand?" Joseph startled to laugh his butt off at the frustrated sounds of walrus and Vernon's voice coming through the telephone.

_"Turning a bit purple there, Walrus man?"_ Aker grumbled. Next thing Vernon knew, his entire body was turning a deep shade of purple, the same color as Jotaro's Stand, this angered the man more as he threw curse after curse at his father-in-law that only came out as barks.

By this point, Joseph was dying with laughter. He always said that Vernon looked like a walrus and now that the man sounded like one just made the whole thing worse.

"Cat got your tongue Vernon?" Joseph sneered "If you didn't want me to talk to my daughter you could've said.".

Vernon was now a full fledged purple walrus by the time Joseph decided to hang up. When he did, Vernon began to bellow with anger.

* * *

"So how did the conversation with the Walrus Grape go?" Aker asked in a nonchalant tone as Joseph sat back down.

"Were you cursing him over the phone?"

"Don't worry, its a temporary curse. Besaides, I had to get back at him for what he did to Harry."

Joseph blinked while Jotaro let a little smirk from under his cap.

"Don't ask how I know." Aker shook his head.

"Lets get back to the discussion." Avdol spoke up, bringing everyone back to their senses.

"Back to what I was saying on Dragon Blood. It can save a vampire who is on the verge of death and unable to heal themselves. Dio has been using me for that reason. I remember a strange cloaked figure showing up to my clinc saying the required help one night. I help them onto the table and go to get some supplies before I was attacked. My memory is pretty foggy after that."

"So your saying the night Harry was attacked. Dio was left in a near-death state with no way to heal himself." Joseph asked.

"Excatly." Aker pointed.

"Then how was he controlling you if it wasn't a Flesh Bud?" Avdol asked.

Aker turned the page of the book to a page with the sketch of an odd looking stone on it.

"This is a dragon soul. It has many other names but i'm not going to discuss that. Our souls are capable of lasting outside of our bodies thanks to a specail coating, allowing dragons to live on if our bodies die. These also can be used to control us. Yet Dio didn't use my actual soul, he used an artifical one. These are created from the use of a dragon's blood and can be used to control and bind the dragon its from to the user. Yet these can be broken, a bound dragon can be freed if the orb is smashed or if another force tries to free them."

_"When I struck Aker with my tail..."_ Tohru repeated to herself.

"I hope my information could be of use." Aker shut his book yet leaving it on the table.

"Dragons are werid." Joseph mumbled before shifting gaze to Avdol.

"One last thing, Mr. Joestar. Tohru may have told you dragons can see Stands yet its rare for our kind to have one."

Aker raised a hand before shouting.

"DRAGON RA, I CALL UPON YOU!"

A large, bipeadel, gold dragon that looked to be made of medal materialized beside Aker. It roared and then doing its Stand Pose, its pose being like The Nile pose.

"This is my Stand. [ Dragon Ra ]." Aker explained.

* * *

Everyone had mostly left the table. Jotaro back to his room and Aker into the living room. Joseph and Avdol remained as Tohru went about cleaning.

She overheard them talking about something called the Speedwagon Foundation when she froze. Feeling the blood drain from her skin and scales as a memory resurfaced.

* * *

_"Tohru run..."_

_Damocles lunged at group of wizards throwing curses at him and a young Tohru who currently was running in her human form._

_A blast of green light stuck the large red dragon, causing him to fall._

_Tohru ran up to him, crying as he spoke._

_"This war has gone on long enough. Tohru, get out of here while you still can..."_

_"Dad..."_

_"Tohru, please remember I will always love you..."_

_The amber eyes of the old dragon slowly closed. Tohru cried as she hugged his leg, unaware of a blonde-haired wizard in a checkered top hat behind her._

_"Where ye think ye going luv?"_

_Tohru faced the man in rage, arms turning into claws as she began to conjure up a fireball when a blast of some sort stuck her._

_She fell to the ground as the group of wizards approached her. Before she blacked out, she saw a badge on one of the men's robes reading "Speedwagon Foundation"._

* * *

Meanwhile...

Two elderly wizards were talking in St Mungo's. One of which was currently staying in due to a near-fatal heart attack.

"It's been a while Robert." Dumbledore spoke to the bedridden man.

"As for you Albus. Say how's your little school going?"

"You know, the usual. But is good to see that your doing well Robert after that little incident."

Speedwagon smiled. "So what brings ye here today Albus?"

Dumbledore to in a deep breath before speaking.

"I'm aware of your past with Dio and some of the events going on in the past seven years."

"I've been reading the Daily Prophet since I've been in America and there's still rubbish on here about Voldemort's followers. Then there was that whole thing about that Pucci bloke that caused a stir." Speedwagon recounted the article.

**Death Eater Convicted**

**Enrico Pucci, close follower of Voldemort, was arrested today for breaking into a Muggle home and for the murders of one Aubrey Slumber, a retired ministry official, and one Freeda Hawthorn, an Auror called to the scene. Pucci was found Mr. Shumber's this mourning. He resisted arrest, resulting in Miss Hawthorn's death before Aurors were able to subdue him. Pucci claims to have been trying to finish what Voldemort started by trying to kill Harry Potter. He has been sentenced to life in Azkaban for Murder, Attempted Murder, and Property damage.**

** Pucci Dead**

**Enrico Pucci was found dead in his cell this ****mourning. Reports from the guards claimed that when Pucci was brought in the dementors seemed to be happy about something. Former death eater, Lucius Malfoy stated that during the night Pucci kept talking. _"I could hear him from my cell. He would switch between speaking in English and _**_**Italian yet he kept on saying the word "Dio"."**_

"I'd say they were covering something up" he finished.

"The thing is Robert... He's out there and unfortunately, Harry is in great danger. From what Sibyl predicted, Harry will be heading for Egypt soon." Dumbledore sighed.

"Well the boy is a Joestar by blood and I've promised to help the family in any way I can. I'll inform the Foundation to make preparations."

"Thank you Robert. You've been a big help for both the wizarding world and with Harry's family." The two shook hands and smiled.


	11. Chapter 9: The Star and The Stag

**A/N: I've cross-posted this story on Ao3 if you want to check it out but anyways, Enjoy!**

* * *

Aker was the first to awaken within the Joestar residence at the crack of dawn. He'd been asleep on the couch after insisting that he shouldn't take the last guestroom. It had been a slight tingle of falling silverware that had woken him.

"Must've dozed off. It's 6am." Aker yawned and checked the clock on the wall. Today was the start of the summer holiday meaning school was out and some residents of the house could sleep in.

Not wanting to wake anyone, Aker quietly made his way into the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea, unaware someone else was with him. He had finished brewing a cup when he stepped on something solid.

Looking down, Aker was not prepared to what he would see next.

* * *

A loud noise that was a mix between a scream and a roar was enough to rouse Joseph.

"Huh... Who's there?" The old man shot straight up in bed and gazed about the room. Realizing that the noise hadn't come from anywhere in the bedroom he decided that it was a good idea to get up.

Joseph rummaged through his dresser looking for his pants only to pull out another similar pair.

"These are Jotaro's" He grumbled, chucking them to who knows where as he continued to dig. Coming to the conclusion they weren't there.

"I'll go ask Holly." Joseph told himself was he walked into the halls still in his nightwear to his daughter's room. Opening the door to only to find no one.

"Holly?" he called, wandering the house in search of her. "Have you seen my pants?"

Joseph just passed Harry's room when to door opened, Prongs stepping out with its User, still half asleep on its back.

"I'm gonna be late for school..." Harry mumbled sleepily. Joseph merely shaking his head.

"It's the first day of summer Harry. You don't have to get ready for school." The old man chuckled at his grandson's sleepy response, a simple "Ok, I'm going back to sleep in the living room.", as they boy's Stand made its way down the stairs.

"Oh Harry..." Joseph shook his head smiling and resumed his search.

* * *

Avdol had noticed a spoon laying in the hallway not to far from the kitchen.

"What's a spoon doing on the floor?" He asked himself, making his way to the kitchen where he was greeted by a large mess of cooking utensils and a shattered teacup with tea spilled everywhere. Aker sat next to an unconscious Holly, looking to be in a trance as he mumbled what sounded like an incantation.

"Aker? Holly?" Avdol said as he rushed to her side, snapping Aker back to reality.

"A-Avdol wait..." Aker went to stop him as the Egyptian seized the unconscious woman. The first thing he noticed was sweat beating down her forehead.

Placing a hand to her forehead confirmed it.

"She's burning up." Avdol then turned to Aker. "Is she sick?" He nodded as Avdol's attention was now turned to what looked like a plant sticking out from Holly's shirt.

"What the?" He went in to get a better look much to Aker's protest.

"It would be advised to let someone who has a bit more knowledge on things like this..." Aker protested only to be cut off by Avdol.

With a silent apology and a flustered Aker looking away, Avdol pulled down the back of Holly's shirt to reveal a plant that seemed to growing out from her back.

Running the plant through his hand, he noticed he could see through it.

"Oh no..."

Aker finally turned back to Avdol and finished what he was about to say for him.

"She developed a Stand as well." Aker shook his head.

"I'd just finished making myself a cup of tea when I found Miss Kujo on the floor, sorry about the mess."

Avdol sighed.

"We weren't worrying because Holly wasn't showing any signs of having a Stand. They're controlled by a person's spiritual force and moved by their fighting spirit yet Holly is a gentle and kind person. Meaning she is unable to control her Stand..."

"Actually, she's had the Stand ever since she was little. My guess is that she's been trying to repress it and thanks to Him, it's starting to manifest, but Holly doesn't have the will to control it." Aker spoke up, placing a hand on Avdol's back. "I've dealt with Stand Sickness before." his expression then turned to a frown. "But I've never seen a case like this. Not even my own Stand can help with it."

At the exact moment Tohru walked into the kitchen, completely unaware, with a big smile on her face and carrying a whole load of clean laundry.

"I'm done with the laundry Ho-." Tohru froze mid sentence when she screamed, dropping the load all over the kitchen floor. From the living room Harry groaned.

"Ms. Tohru please calm down." Avdol raised a hand to calm Tohru. She shut her mouth with terror still etched on her face.

* * *

"What the bloody f*** is going on in here?" Everyone's attention was directed by a sleepy Jotaro, still in his night-clothes, rubbing his eyes, who was followed by Joseph. The rest of the room grew silent as all attention was now on the two.

"Language please, Mr. Kujo..." Tohru snarled and pointed at Harry, who groaned.

"Mr. Joestar..." Avdol spoke up.

Joseph stood there in shock, at a loss for words. He hadn't been in so much shock ever since that night when Lilly died. Finally he managed to speak.

"Ho...lly..."

Suddenly he lunged at Aker, pinning the dragon to the wall as he began cry. The dragon's eyes grew wide as his breathing picked up.

"I-It's what I feared the most... My daughter... Just like Lilly..."

Aker opened his mouth to speak only to be cut off.

"I was worried she wouldn't be able to resist Dio's curse... I was worried she wouldn't have any resistance..." Joseph sputtered between tears when his tone suddenly turned to that of rage, grabbing the poor dragon by his throat.

"IS THERE SOMETHING WE CAN DO!? I CAN'T LOSE HER LIKE I DID WITH LILLY!" he demanded.

Aker responded with a choked sputter, his face turning a light blue.

"SPEAK!"

"Can't... Breath..." Aker choked. Joseph noticed his mistake and let go of his throat. Catching his breath, Aker spoke up with his eyes closed.

"There is a way..."

Everyone else now directed their attention to Aker.

"The only way to undo this is to find Dio, and kill him. But..." Aker raised a finger "There are rumors of a prophecy, a prophecy that could lead the His downfall. A prophecy originally mean't for another dark one by the name of Tom Riddle, yet fate seemed to have had other plans. This prophecy all revolving around the boy with the lighting scar." Aker pointed to Harry in the living room, who was now awake and had just noticed Aker.

Using Prongs, Harry came into the kitchen to see what was going on.

"What's going on?" Harry yawned not aware of his surroundings.

"Just go back into the living room. Its ummm... adult stuff. Go watch some TV or something." Tohru waved him off.

Harry nodded.

"Yes mom..."

They watched as Prongs left the kitchen when Aker cleared his throat.

"So your saying..." Avdol raised an eyebrow.

"Harry will have to face Dio, one way or another." Aker sighed

Tohru went pale.

"NO! There is no way your going to make A CHILD face that MONSTER! He could get himself killed!" Tohru roared and gripped Aker's shirt, smoke flaring from her nostrils as her features turned more and more draconic.

"That's enough!" Avdol spoke up. Tohru dropped Aker, who fell face-first on the tile floor.

"The thing is, we are currently unaware of Dio's location but thanks to Aker's help, we have concluded he is somewhere in Egypt. Yet we don't know where exactly." Avdol contuined, holding the photo. Jotaro seizing the photo.

He had summoned his Stand in order to get a better look. That's when the Stand noticed an odd blur in the photo.

"Seem's like your Stand found something." Aker commented.

"He's going to draw it out." Tohru handed Jotaro a pen and paper. His Stand taking the pen and beginning to draw something.

"My Stand has enough precise movements and vision to extract a needle and stop a bullet and midair." He explained as his stand drew.

"Wish a could draw like that... Showoff..." Aker growled, looking over at his own Stand. It only rolled its eyes.

Soon Jotaro's Stand finished its drawing of what looked to be a fly.

"I've seen that kind of fly before." Aker commented "Yet I don't remember what its called."

"Well we can find out."

In the blink of an eye, Tohru snagged the drawing at speeds that shoulden't even be possible and made a dash for the computer.

* * *

"Let's see." Tohru squinted at the picture as she scrolled through the hundreds of pictures for "Egyptian Fly Species" when she came across one that was a close enough match.

She clicked the image and was brought to a page discussing the We-We Fly.

"The names humans give things..." She shook her head, printed the page and running back into the kitchen.

* * *

"GOT IT!"

Tohru crashed into a counter as she wasn't paying attention, the paper flying out of her grip with Avdol catching it.

"An Aswan We-We fly. So Dio's somewhere near Aswan."

"Well, I better go get Harry." Joseph got up when Tohru threw herself in front of the old man.

"He won't be going anywhere without me." She spoke up with her hands on her hips. Joseph only stood there, he wasn't expecting for Tohru to be going with them. It also shocked him how motherly she was acting.

"Fine just go get Harry..."

"So's he's in Egypt..."

Joseph turned around to the sound of the voice.

"Kakyoin..."

"I'm coming with you guys too."

The others were now staring at him, shocked.

"It was around three months ago when I encountered Dio and when I goy my Flesh Bud. I was on vacation with my parents when it happened, yet I haven't seen them since."

Aker's mind flashed back to an event he vaguely remembered. It had been one of those rare times that he wasn't under Dio's control when he had returned to his little clinic. Some of the locals had brought in two tourists, both with cherry red hair, claiming to have found them laying on the ground that mourning. Aker first assumed it was heat stroke until he noticed the oh-so-familiar wounds on their necks.

_There wasn't that much he could've done, the wounds hadn't been recent..._

"Aker?" Avdol asked him in concern.

"It's nothing..." He just said and turned away.

"I don't know what's pushing me to go along, but it's thanks to you guys im still alive."

Jotaro just scoffed when Tohru returned holding Harry hand.

"I've explained to Harry what has been going on." she spoke to Joseph.

"Thank you Tohru."

"My pleasure Master Joestar." She bowed, Joseph face-palming "I thought I told you to drop the formalities?".

Avdol had taken out what looked like a deck of cards, Harry taking notice quickly.

"What is Mr. Avdol doing?"

"Those are called Tarot Cards." Aker told Harry. "The are primarily used in divination for telling fortunes. I have my own decks."

"As a fortune teller, I will give your Stand a name JoJo." Avdol spoke to Jotaro.

"It's not as cool as using the Stars to read the fates." Aker whispered to Harry who just looked at him with confusion.

"Without looking I will choose one..." Avdol closed his eyes and drew a card from the deck. It turned out to be The Star.

"Sirius, some say The Star was named after it. The ancient Egyptians even used it to accurately predict and count the days in a year. Yet there is another who bears the name you may meet someday Harry." Aker winked. Tohru face-palmed while Joseph smirked, knowing full well who Aker had mentioned.

"The Star card..." Avdol turned to Jotaro.

"I name your Stand, Star Platinum."

"Maybe I should've called mine Dragon Gold... Platinum my scaly butt..."

A loud "ORA!" rang out and soon enough, Aker felt a large fist crash into his face, knocking him flat onto the floor.

"That's enough." Tohru sighed, grabbing Aker by the tail and dragging him out of the kitchen.

"Well I guess we all should start packing. Better call Petunia to inform her." Joseph told himself as the group dispersed, picking up Holly to take her into her room.

* * *

_**Knock! Knock! Knock!**_

Joseph unlocked the door for Petnia who had brought Dudley with her.

"Thank you for showing up Petunia. The guest room is available and Dudley can stay in Harry's room." Joseph smiled at his daughter, inviting her in.

"I've told Vernon I'll be gone for a few days. I've also brought Dudley cause I can't leave him at home alone."

Dudley ran into the living room where he ran across Harry and the others.

"Hello Dudley." Harry waved, Dudley returning the gesture.

"So this is your younger cousin Harry?" Aker asked. He was nursing a black eye Star had given him for his smart-ass comment. Most of the wound had healed thanks to his fast healing ability.

Harry nodded as Joseph came into the living room and clearing his throat.

"Well I think its about time we get going."

* * *

The group stepped out of the house, ready to make their way to the airport.

Elsewhere, DIO had taken his own photograph of the group using a Stand similar to that of Hermit Purple.

Harry clinched his scar in pain, doubling over while Tohru loaded everyone's luggage into the car. Joseph had taken notice pretty quickly.

"Something wrong Harry?" Joseph asked in concern.

"It's my scar..."

"The last time his scar hurt had been right before Kakyoin attacked him and JoJo." Avdol spoke up.

"I've also getting the feeling we are being watched." Harry added.

Joseph became aware of the feeling as well. Just in case, he warned everyone to stay alert.

* * *

The group had reached the airport only to learn that all direct flights to Egypt had been canceled.

"AN EPIDEMIC!?" Joseph shouted at the desk lady, with the pamphlet in his hand.

"I'm sorry sir but the Ministry of Transportation has barred all direct flights in and out of Egypt."

Aker pulled Joseph away to talk to him.

"The Ministry of Magic is behind this. They already know about Dio and two planes have already gone missing under strange circumstances." Aker explained. Joseph calmed down, returning to the desk lady.

"Is there still anyway we can fly to Cairo." He asked desperately.

"Well you can fly Tokyo to Cairo."

Joseph's face lit up with joy before frantically shaking the woman's hand. She handed him the plane tickets as the old Joestar dashed away to rejoin the rest of the group.

* * *

It didn't take long for them to get through airport security. Harry had somehow managed to make the X-ray machine fritz out and Aker confusing the officers when the picked up metal in his belt pockets only to find nothing. Soon everyone was on the plane to Tokyo.

Harry looked out the window from his window seat. He was seated with Tohru and Aker just behind his grandfather, cousin, and Kakyoin. Tohru was currently burred in a magazine and commenting about everything she sees much to everyone's annoyance while Aker had been trying to keep himself busy.

First it started out with him messing about on his laptop that he had stored in his magic pockets, mostly listening to music or playing video games, Harry or Tohru occasionally joining him. Then to reading one of his books when he caught a strong whiff of cherries. He and Kakyoin hadn't been on good terms ever since Aker caught him talking at Tohru, and then he was hit in the face by a spit covered cherry by accident. Angry and disgusted, Aker kicked the seat in front of him, nearly making Kak choke on a cherry. The two summoned their Stands to fight when Tohru glared at both of them, Kakyoin apologizing and Aker going quiet. Now he was shuffling his Tarot deck out of boredom when Harry took notice.

"What are you doing Aker?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm just shuffling my cards." Aker replied.

Harry was curious now, he had seen Avdol with a deck earlier and Aker had mentioned having his own.

"Can I have a look?"

Aker piped up and smiled.

"Sure." He shuffled out the cards so Harry could see.

"Want me to read your Tarot?"

Harry nodded as Aker shuffled the deck and drew out a card that wasn't there when he looked.

"The Stag... I see..."

Aker handed Harry the card. The card had a green stag, that looked a lot like Prongs, carrying a shield and axe.

"This card is from the Wildwood Deck. It speak to personal responsibly, integrity, harmony, balance, justice and strength. The Stag will find balance in anyway that works as nature's justice is without judgement or forgiveness. He can be merciful or deadly, yet he is also a leader. As the embodiment of the forest, others look up to him to protect it. I sense that you seek justice for those innocent ones who fell at His hands." Aker spoke up as Harry looked the card over when he noticed Aker holding something else.

It looked to be a necklace with a broken hourglass with stars. There appeared to be drawings on the edges like those on the egyptain tombs. Aker took notice and explained to Harry.

"This is a time turner, it's used to go back in time. This one is a special one even though its broken." He held it up to the window where the night sky sparkled with stars, lining Sirius up in the hourglass while the other stars filled the star-shaped holes.

"As a dragon Seer, I've used this to predict the fates by tracking the stars. My Inner Eye usually does the rest." Aker spoke to himself, lost in thought.

"There seems to be danger approaching from the way Sirius is positioned. A Grim if I were reading tea leaves."

Prongs's head stuck up from behind Harry. Seemed like he was curious as well.

"Least that star isn't going to give you a black eye." Harry spoke up. Aker smirked as he lowered his time turner.

"Your right." He ran a hand over where he had been punched. Though the bruise was long since healed, it still stung a bit "Star packs quite the punch, literally."

Harry and Aker had a little laugh, Prongs snorting in amusement, when Jotaro suddenly snored in what seemed like a disapproving manner. Harry imagining that his Stand had just rolled its eyes in annoyance, as it was just trying to get some sleep.

"I guess we better get some shut eye. Goodnight Harry, may the mighty Stag watch over you." Aker yawned as he rolled over in his seat, crashing moments later.

Harry glanced one more time at The Stag Card as he let sleep, and a sleepy Prongs, wrap itself around him, in an embraceful manner.


	12. Chapter 10: The Bug on the Plane

**A/N: Sorry about the delay, I've had a case of writer's block and been really demotivated. Sorry if this chapter is kinda short.**

* * *

The plane finally landed in Tokyo around noon.

As the Crusaders exited the gate, Harry's eyes lit up with amazement at the sights around them.

"Welcome to Japan, Harry!" He heard Tohru say to him as the group entered check in.

* * *

Joseph returned from his discussion with the airport receptionist that it would be about 4 hours till their flight to Egypt would arrive. In the meantime the gang ate lunch at one of the restaurants, Tohru teaching Harry how to use chopsticks with him picking up on it pretty quickly, and another incident with Joseph loudly voicing his opinion about the locals when a young man ran over his foot by accident, Avdol and Kakyoin were quick to restrain him and offer an apology.

Harry found himself glacing at Aker while he wrote in one of his many books. A page with a large feathered dragon on one and a large humanoid on the adjacent page.

"_Grrr..._ This nose is too big." Aker snarled under his breath before erasing the nose he had just drawn. "Still, this dumbo would look better with one and maybe being the size of that Tub of Lard would also work." he smirked when his attention was directed to that of a curious Harry.

"Whats up?" Aker asked. Harry pointed at his drawings.

"You want to know about the Quetzalcoatl and the Pillar Man?"

"Whats a Quetzalcoatl and whats a Pillar Man?"

"Come here, I'll tell you."

Harry found himself being lifted into the dragon's lap. He didn't struggle as Aker's grip wasn't forced, more like offering and wanting to show him something yet at the same time caring, like a mother or father taking their child into their lap to read them a story. Wrapping an arm around Harry, Aker placed the book in both of their laps so Harry had a good view. Clearing his throat he began to speak.

"Long before humans were the dominate race on earth, a race know as the Pillar Men ruled supreme. Preying on early man like cattle and battling with our kind for dominance. Dragon and Pillar Men kind didn't get along, seeing each other as rivals and as a result, many conflicts arose. With humans stuck in the middle, they feared for their lives and began to pray for a protector. One named the Quetzalcoatl answered their prayers. Contrary to muggle beliefs the Quetzalcoatl was a female, and a pretty, Click-click, one to say. She and the Pillar Men continuously fought till one day when it all stopped. The Aztecs said one day that she would return from a far off land, but nothing really happened save for some sightings off the coast of Italy of a large winged serpent and a Harpy fighting..."

Joseph nearly choked when he heard that last bit, grabbing Tohru's attention from staring outside. His mind roamed to that of a young women who had assisted him during his struggle against Kars and the Pillar Men.

"She had a name but I don't remember it... I think it began with an "L", but she did have a sister. Yet something happened between the two that your mom or Mr. Joestar would skin my head if I told you that caused her to get de-throned as a goddess."

Tohru facepalmed, Joseph giggled, and Harry was left confused at what Aker had said.

* * *

Thought the wait had felt like eternity, they Crusaders were now on the flight to Egypt. Much to everyone's surprise, there wasn't many people on board the flight.

Avdol, Aker, and Kakyoin had fallen asleep and Harry kept himself busy by reading one of Aker's books he had lent him, Tohru was half asleep while Joseph looked out the window.

An odd feeling rushed through the old man's bones, one so primordial it chilled him to the core. The feeling of being watched. Not helping with the fact Harry felt his scar hurting moments later while he was in the middle of reading about Stands. Joesph turned to Jotaro.

"I have a feeling we're being watched."

The teen opened his eyes and let out a simple "Yeah..." in agreement with his grandfather when a beetle flew past, getting both men's attention. It's buzzing rousing the other three and snapping Tohru out of her half-unconscious state, the other passengers not taking any notice.

"That's unusual for a bug to be on a plane." Jotaro said.

"Are you sure you it isn't a fly, there are flies on airplanes all the time." Aker yawned, Kakyoin and Avdol looking around to see where it had gone when Tohru pointed.

"Jotaro behind you!"

The beetle was huge, too big to be a normal bug, and it was right behind Jotaro.

"Avdol, could that be a Stand?" Joesph asked.

"It's possible the insect is a stand. Harry's is shaped like a deer."

Just then the bug opened its mouth to reveal an alien-like second jaw, shooting it in the group's direction when it was struck by a torrent of flame, forcing the Stand to retract the jaws. Somewhere else on the plane, an old man wheezed from the sharp singe of dragon fire. Tohru blew out a small smoke cloud from her mouth what now her snout when she was in her dragon form.

"Good thing this little technique doesn't just work on flies or mosquitoes." She smirked.

Yet the Stand was quick to recover, rearing it's ugly bug head around again and opening its jaws.

"Careful, I've heard about a Stand user that likes to rip out its victim's tongues." Avdol warned.

Aker made a noise that sounded like a repressed choak and a gag while Kakyoin's face paled up. Both mortified at the thought of loosing one's tongue.

"Disgusting..." Jotaro grumbled as he stood up, planning on dealing with the Stand himself, and ushering Tohru to sit back down. Her response being a smoke ring in his general direction, said smoke ring instead landing on Avdol's face.

The beetle's tongue shout out again as Star Platinum appeared, ready to crush the thing into a million pieces, yet just as his gloved hand was just barely in a close proximity of the bug, it flew out of the way.

"I-It dodged?!" Avdol's shocked voice catching the attention of Aker.

"Fascinating, It's even faster than Star."

"Look out, it's attacking!" Kakyoin shouted, directing Jotaro and Star's attention to the bug as it shot its jaw at them, Star raising his hand to try to stop it. Tohru moved in-front of Harry, ready to take action if need be, even if Prongs, being quite the powerful Stand himself, could do so.

Yet they weren't fast enough as the jaw went right though the Stand's hand, Jotaro's hand receiving a circular wound in his palm, and straight for Star's mouth.

**"ORA!"**

**"RRRRR!"**

A pair of gold antlers acting like a boomerang sliced through the creature's jaw as it spun around, back to where Harry stood with an antlerless Prongs by his side, ready to fight.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Petunia moved around the house doing chores that Tohru or Holly would've been doing. She had just finished cooking her older sister, Holly, lunch and given her the medications Joseph left. He had also left a note of things that needed tending to around the house as Holly was unable to do so, Suzie occasionally helping her daughter out when she needed to.

Dudley on the other hand was reading one of his favorite comic books while his grandma was helping his mom trying to get his mind off of his boredom. He wished he was back at home with his friends, harassing Josuke about his hair, smashing mailboxes, chasing old Mrs. Esther's crippled cat around with a spray bottle until she comes running with her broom, heck, even being stuck with his neighbor and babysitter Ms. Higashikata, who Dudley compares to an old crow as she catches everytime he had attempted to sneak out of the house past bedtime to hangout with his friends, even dragging Dudley home one time after he was caught messing with Josuke.

"Ugh... Isn't there anything else to do in this bloody house!" Dudley shouted at the top of his lungs. Petunia came running with a scowl on her face.

"Dudley what did I say about using your inside voice? You'll wake your aunt!" Petunia spoke in a dangerous tone, her eyes looking like they were about to pop out of their sockets.

"Your lucky your grandfather isn't here..."

"Is something wrong Pettunie?" Suzie came into the room. Petunia blushed a bit at the nickname her mom and dad called her as a kid, as her and her sister's names didn't start with Js, Joseph wanting to name her Josie and Lilly Josphine, but Suzie decided on naming them after flowers and plants instead.

"Nothing mom, Dudders is just board." She responded. Suzie turned to her grandson and spoke as Petunia left.

"Why not you go play in Harry's room, he won't mind." She smiled and ruffled Dudley's blonde hair, much to his annoyance, before going back to help her daughter with the dishes.

Dudley's piggy face peaked up as he rushed up the stairs and into his cousin's room.

The chubby boy's eyes sparkled with amazement at his little-cousin's room.

He was staying in Jotaro's room for the time being and had already ended up trashing parts of it. Dudley had ruined one of his cousin's expensive pairs of pants by dragging his suitcase over it, knocked some posters off the walls, and even broke a dolphin figurine he found while snooping through Jotaro's closet.

Even though Dudley was terrified of Jotaro, fearing he would get pummeled when they returned, he didn't dare mess up Harry's room as the incident was still scarred deep in his memories.

The small TV in the corner of the room caught Dudley's eye. There were two controllers still hooked up yet the console was off. He rushed over there and snagged a controller. Now all he needed to find was a game.

Looking around for a disk, Dudley spotted some on the shelf. He tried to reach up and grab one yet it was too high up.

_"Maybe I'll go get a stool."_ Dudley told himself when something unexpected happened. A large bronze hand reached up and grabbed the box, seconds later, Dudley found the case in his own hands.

One minute, Dudley is standing there in shock at what just happened, the next, he's bolting straight for the bathroom screaming about ghosts.

* * *

"Dudley what's going-" Petunia opened the bathroom door ready to scold her son for making a fuss only to find him trembling on the toilet with bloodshot eyes and a pale face.

"Mummy, this place is haunted." Dudley sputtered "Ghost... hand..."

That's when she saw it, a large bronze specter, humanoid in appearance, with its arms wrapped around Dudley while he stared in her direction, the "ghost" looked to be trying to comfort the boy.

"There's one behind you too..." Dudley pointed a shaky finger behind Petunia where, too, a humanoid figure stood. Yet this one being female in appearance.

Petunia looked around and her face paled before turning back to Dudley and gesturing for him to follow her.

"I think it's time we have a talk..."


End file.
